


Science is my passion... but you're my true love!

by Sugar05Monster



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adventure, Domestic Fluff, Entrapta is Bad at Feelings (She-Ra), Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, Love Triangles, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Entrapta (She-Ra), Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Soft Hordak (She-Ra), Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:08:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 24,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24928915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugar05Monster/pseuds/Sugar05Monster
Summary: She had never felt so close to anyone...She had never felt so at peace in anyone’s presence...She never felt this happy in any social context before...With him, Entrapta always felt like it was fine to be herself, because he didn’t expect nothing from her, that she wasn’t already...Most people always expected her to behave different from who she’s was. To most, she wasn’t right. She wasn’t enough.But Hordak? Hordak encourage her to be herself regardless of what others thought of her!
Relationships: Entrapta & Wrong Hordak (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 106
Kudos: 261





	1. Craving

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't write a chapter of anything in 2 years... and then I watched She-ra and praise GraySkull my creativity is back!!!  
> Thanks to everyone who decided to read my "come back from the dead" work xb  
> Hope you all enjoy and don't forget to leave kudos <3  
> And I'll try to post a chapter of this work per week -insert tiny dance here-

Entrapta felt her breath uneven.

Entrapta felt the finger being sucked more and more, right up into her warm velvet walls. Entrapta felt it wiggle, during a steady, almost tortuous, pace.

That sly finger adventure itself a little further inside making her almost drool in anticipation of the orgasm there was to come.

“So close, just a little more.” She thought between the sound of her own moans.

A devious hand went, then, for the left nipple of her voluptuous breasts. 

The nipple was caught between two finger who procede to ‘abuse’ it, pulling and rubbing it vigorously.

The double stimuli was becoming too much... 

Too much? 

Too little? 

She wasn’t sure anymore, but she knew she wouldn’t last long by now.

The name “Hordak!” pretty much imprinted in her mind... and voice, for the matter.

It was hard to keep her voice back. The pleasure was overwhelming her.

She tried to keep her voice back, more out of habit, than anything. 

When this whole ordeal started, back in the Horde days, while building the portal with Hordak, there was always the risk of someone hearing her, so she had to be quiet... it was actually quite arousing in one side of the plate: the risk of being found in that kind of compromising situation, with Lord Hordak’s name in her mouth being yelled for everyone to hear how much she adored... 

No, not adored... 

Loved!

How much she loved him!

She had loved him from the start, when the words ‘lab partners’ bound in her heart, and the, probably, much older man, began to listen to her words, like no one ever cared to hear before. 

He never told her to shut her mouth.

He never felt bored or annoyed by her ‘scientific talk’... in fact, with him, it was, actually, a conversation, where information was shared from both sides. He didn’t just expected her to build him a killer robot for him, he wanted to be part of the plan, part of the building of the said robot with her, but above all, he never put a stop to her free range, like most did! As long as she followed the security protocols, he encouraged her into improving herself as a scientist more and more each day.

He was always so worried about security protocols around her.

Entrapta allowed herself to (sometimes) think maybe, just maybe, he worried about those things, because he loved her back... even if there was a 62% chance it was just a common lab sense and/or a sense of responsibility on his behalf, to make sure she didn’t blew up his sanctum.

Still...

She had never felt so close to anyone...

She had never felt so at peace in anyone’s presence...

She never felt this happy in any social context before...

With him, Entrapta always felt like it was fine to be herself, because he didn’t expect nothing from her, that she wasn’t already... 

Most people always expected her to behave different from who she’s was. To most, she wasn’t right. She wasn’t enough. 

But Hordak? Hordak encourage her to be herself regardless of what others thought of her!

So to be found in a situation where anyone could tell how much she truly loved him.

How much she was willing to give him.

To have found how much she worshiped him to the point where social conventions were put aside in order to feel closer to him.

If they only knew how far she was willing to go for him.

Sure, science was her passion... but Hordak was her true love.

If they knew...

The rhythm started to become more frantic and faster. 

The finger going deeper inside her with each trust.

According to her counts she should be around 45 seconds away from orgasm.

She could feel her hair move around her room erratically. She could hear somethings being knocked out of their sitting place because of her hair's inability to stay still.

She never knew what to do with her hair in this type of moments.

Ever since they had returned to Crypto Castle, this type of (pleasure) situations became more and more recurrent.

It was... creepy? 

Creepy sounded like the right word... 

It was creepy how much she craved for him, not just physically.... but... she wish he would want to be a family with her. 

Yeah, Entrapta, Hordak, Imp and Emily... one big happy family, under Crypto Castle. 

What a dream!

And occasionally they would get Kadroh (formelly known as Wrong-Hordak) to visit. He did it more and more each day. He already had a set guest room and everything. 

He seemed very... needy of Entrapta’s attention, more as off lately... she didn’t mind really. It made her a bit uncomfortable,yes, but it was worth it. He was Hordak’s favourite ‘brother’ and, in all, she had broke him in the first place, so she felt responsible for him, maybe that’s why Kadroh was so attached to her. 

It all seemed perfect, but... Hordak had originally refused her invite to live with her. Imp was the reason he had agreed. Imp wouldn’t stop screaming Entrapta’s name in a suffering tone... in Hordak’s voice non the less... she still wanted to know how he managed to make it sound like he was suffering.

She wasn’t going to think about it now, how he almost refuse her... well, refused her invite...

No!

She was about 10 seconds from utter delight.

Suddenly a right pressure was made inside her and... climax!

She came with her muffled voice crying for her beloved Hordak.

And a few seconds before expected!

...

A few tears started to roll down her cheeks.

The “high moment”, as she liked to call it, was always most satisfactory... but when she returned from her post orgasm delight... she always felt sad, and overly lonely.

Masturbation was starting to feel like it was not enough.

She wanted the real Hordak to hold her. To love her and touch her on all those places she had been touching herself since he arouse in her the need for sexual release.

But...

What would Hordak say, if he knew about this perversion of her?

What if he felt revolted by her primitive ways?

What if he decided to leave her?

She didn’t want to loose the love of her life... or Imp! More and more she felt like Imp was... her’s. Her son. Her “my little young man”, as she would call him nowadays... she just, she had caught herself thinking of herself as Imp’s mother and Hordak as Imp’s father... and... It was pathetic perhaps, but she actually had informed herself on how she could officially make Imp her heir... 

She was such an emotional disappointment .


	2. Bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Entrapta was the kind of woman who could make a man feel small, if in comparison to herself. But, in Hordak’s case, it didn’t. Every praise, every gesture towards him, everything about her made him feel like a giant. It made him feel like he could make a brand new Horde and conquer the world and galaxies, just to be able to offer those things to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I know I said once a week, but... I got too excited about Chapter 2, so... I'm posting Chapter 2 today ^^  
> Hope you're enjoying my story :3  
> Don't forget to leave kudos, please xb

Entrapta had some bureaucratic business to take care in Bright Moon, related to her birthday celebration... at least that’s what Hordak understood. Between the whole: “I have to go to Brightmoon, tomorrow.”, the “Birthdays are only good to remind you how old you are.” and the “Let’s pick a cute outfit for Imp to wear on my birthday party!” he had gotten confused where the bureaucratic part was.

He was actually under the impression, Entrapta was avoiding explaining the bureaucracy at hand to him, but he just didn’t know why.

Obviously they had a strong bond that was growing stronger everyday... that’s at least from his point of view... so why why was she so determined to hide this - whatever it was - from him?

Or maybe he was misunderstanding her.

Maybe she wasn’t forming a bond with him.

Maybe she hadn’t invited him and Imp to live with her because, perhaps, she felt for him, the same he felt about her... maybe she was just pitying him. The thought had crossed Hordak’s mind plenty. When she first invited him and Imp, he had made sure to kindly refuse, as friends don’t usually invite friends... and their adopted kid... to live with them unless they pity them. 

She must have been worried about Imp, back then.

She had told him that during her time looking for Hordak among all of the Prime’s clones, the worst part was having to let Imp go into evacuation with a few of former Horde soldiers of Hordak’s, and only being able to see him through the tracker pad, with the lizard guy and his tiny frail sleep deprived boyfriend... she was probably talking about Rogelio and Kyle. 

He chuckled at the thought that she had such an amazing brain, and yet she more than often, forgot people’s names.

So he has almost refused... but when his own voice started yelling for Entrapta... Imp yelling the sound of his suffering when he thought the purple haired scientist had betrayed him... and from when, later on, he thought her dead on Beast Island... when Imp did that, Hordak remembered a simple truth: he couldn’t live away from Entrapta.

Pity or not, he accepted her offer. Many clones had had offers to come live in the princesses cities... but to be invited to live, not only on her land, but on her Castle... if the whole getting in danger looking for him, a defective clone, among hundreds of perfectly made clones didn’t make him feel special, then this definitely did. 

Entrapta was the kind of woman who could make a man feel small, if in comparison to herself.

She was strong and determined. Her intelligence knew no boundaries. Her beauty was powerful enough to bring a man to his knees.

He had, in fact, felt the need to kneel more than once in her presence. Something he had learn to control back in the Horde’s times, due to the fact he had a reputation to keep. But if he could go back to those days... he would have threw the reputation ou of the window! He would have kneel down, showing to her soldiers whom he and his true loyalty belonged to.

But he wouldn’t have stop at that!

No!

He had ran that scenario in his head several times, since he meet her, still back in the Fright Zone: he would seat her on his throne, with all his force captains, and soldiers there in the throne room to see. He would kneel and pledge his undying devotion towards her. This was the part he would imagine her accepting his pledge:

“There’s no one more deserving of my love than you, Hordak.” she would say, with a bright smile, while her superb lavender hair would pull him towards her, getting them close enough to kiss. He would whisper into her lips:

“Can I have you?”

“Yes.” she would whisper back at him before kissing him, tender and passionate.

She would conducted his lips down her neck. He would take his time to savour the moment; nimble, licking, kissing and biting the whole extends of her neck. By now he would, without looking, feel the looks of jealousy and lust, coming from his soldiers, that were filling the throne room. He would then dismiss them from the room, his point made across. Besides, Entrapta was a feast for him only. 

As soon the last soldier left, still in his kneeling position, with the hair guiding him through, Hordak would direct his attention towards her full plump chest.

She would remove her top... he knew enough about women to know that a pair of breast that side needed proper support from a bra, but the thought she would be braless for him on this precise occasion had his mouth watering with need. So in his fantasy, she would be without a bra. Her glorious bosoms naked in all their glory, in front of him.

Hordak had never cared for physical attributes. He had never felt the sexual urge his brother had told him about... as clone he wasn’t fertile at all, so the thought of sex seemed pointless, even if he did had a functional masculine genitalia made at the image of Horde Prime’s. It just seemed weird... untill he meet his Entrapta.

Her beauty and intellect were graces send from deities to bless the sole ground she walked upon.

Oh, her accentuated curves, and her voluptuous breasts, her perfect peach of a bum, round and juicy, her thick tights, her erotic prehensile hair ... oh, and her delightful, most delicate and stunning facial features!... She was magnificent! He wanted nothing but to worship her in every way possible.

She made him want things that in all his 80 years of life he had yet to want, like having someone to share his life with in a romantic and sexual union.

So, in that precise fantasy, he would take his mouth to taste the meat of those breasts. He would fondle her boobs. He would suck on her nipples. Play with both of them, ‘till her beloved goddess was a whimpering mess.

She would then ask him to touch her elsewhere.

She would sit a little closer to the edge of the throne, and, with her hand, guide his own into her own genitalia, over her overalls. He would be able to feel the warm and the wetness radiating from that place.

She would allow him to remove her overalls. She would allow... no, not allow.. she would encourage him to dive his head right into that forbidden garden.

He wondered what she would taste like. Just the thought of Entrapta allowing Hordak’s tongue inside of her body always had him gripping his erection like a madman, stroking furiously, searching for his own release after so much build up from his fantasy.

He would eat out her delicious womanhood, so violently, like the desperate man he was, when it came to her. He had tried imagining himself being as suave as he had been on her boobs, but it felt wrong to lie to himself. He knew, given the chance, he would ravage her pussy completely with his tongue; the whole prolonged foreplay finally getting up to him.

He would hear her call his name:

“Hordak!” she would almost yell, lost in the pleasure he was providing her.

Thinking about her getting close to her orgasm had him almost ready to cum, in the whole masturbatory frenzy.

He was so close.

Entrapta was the kind of woman who could make a man feel small, if in comparison to herself. But, in Hordak’s case, it didn’t. Every praise, every gesture towards him, everything about her made him feel like a giant. It made him feel like he could make a brand new Horde and conquer the world and galaxies, just to be able to offer those things to her.

Even now, in his room in Crypto Castle, masturbating, silently in secret, to that same scene from back in the Fright Zone - now altered to happen in the princesses’ throne room, he felt so happy!

He had spend so much time with her, that imagining what her face contorted in pleasure would look like, was easy, and extremely arousing... and just what he need to finish himself off.

He truly felt blessed to be by Entrapta’s side.

...

He should go to sleep. Tomorrow they would be going to Bright Moon for some Bureaucratic thing he knew nothing about and to get a cute outfit for Imp to wear at the party.

True, life had been hard for Hordak in the begging, but it was like he was finally getting rewarded for all his hard work.

Maybe his princess would even tell him about the bureaucratic thing bothering her tomorrow, he thought as sleep got the best of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter x3   
> If you like it, don't forget to leave kudos <3  
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated ;)


	3. Portraits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After they arrived at Bright Moon, Glimmer had requested of Hordak to give her, Entrapta and Imp some privacy, promising him he wouldn’t regret doing that... then she proceeded to wink at him and left. He didn’t really understand why she was winking. He understood the wink served certain purposes like pass along non verbal complicity, or seducing... neither of those seemed right... Then again, Kadroh winked all the time and mean nothing by it, so, it was probably nothing to worry about.
> 
> And that is how he found himself on the castle’s garden having a drink made of some weird mixture of herbs and being forced to eat regular size cookies with King Micah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on fire!!!  
> Here's Chapter 3 ^^  
> Enjoy and don't forget to leave kudos, if you havent already <3

“So, which one do you prefer, Imp?” Asked Glimmer looking at the adorable toddler, while showcasing some outfits for him.

Because Entrapta never really cared or worried over cute outfits, or any type of outfits that weren’t work made, she didn’t have a proper royal tailor at Dryl. She had order overalls and basic t-shirts her whole life, for one of the Dryl’s towns’ seamstress. When Entrapta had said she need formal outfits for a toddler, the seamstress panicked so much she didn’t ever mentioned she need a formal wear herself and something for Hordak... although, she had yet to talk to him about that... 

But, anyways, she had called Glimmer for help.

Glimmer seemed more than excited with the request over the tracker pad. And that show in the form of several little combinations for Imp to choose from. Entrapta was really happy with that, especially because, when talking on the tracking pad, Glimmer had referred to Imp as, and Entrapta would quote: “my favourite nephew”. 

Now, Entrapta and Glimmer weren’t sister, but they were cousins... even if she knew she had shut every family member out of her life, leading her to only know Glimmer when Glimmer was almost an adult, due to what happened to her parents... it still made her happy (now that she was accepting her family back in her life) to see how easily her family was fine with her motherly love for Imp.

She felt really grateful.

“You don’t like any of them?” Entrapta asked noticing Imp’s dislike towards the outfits.

“Why?” Question Glimmer. “They’re all so cute!”

“Bad boy!” Said Imp in the tiny frail sleep deprived guy’s voice... what was his name again?... Kyte, was it? He then yelled, in Bow’s voice “REBEL!”

“Oh, are you saying you need a badass outfit?” Ask Entrapta, being right away scolded by Glimmer:

“You can’t say that word in front of a kid, Entrapta.”

“Their boots will shake in fear when they see me!” He said in Hordak’s voice, with a big smile on his chubby face.

“So, Hordak.” Said King Micah. 

After they arrived at Bright Moon, Glimmer had requested of Hordak to give her, Entrapta and Imp some privacy, promising him he wouldn’t regret doing that... then she proceeded to wink at him and left. He didn’t really understand why she was winking. He understood the wink served certain purposes like pass along non verbal complicity, or seducing... neither of those seemed right... Then again, Kadroh winked all the time and mean nothing by it, so, it was probably nothing to worry about.

And that is how he found himself on the castle’s garden having a drink made of some weird mixture of herbs and being forced to eat regular size cookies with King Micah.

“Tell me, how’s life in Crypto Castle?”

“Good.” Hordak responded while eating a cookie. Cookies carried no nutritious perks, so what was the purpose of making them that big. He was no longer used to chewing on cookies or food for so long, especially when they didn’t even represent importance in his balanced diet.

“Good to hear... so, I’m gonna be honest. I didn’t called you here for small talk. There’s actually some matters I would like to discuss with you.”

“Of course. I‘m surprised you haven’t called me for this, already.”

“Really?”

“Yes. I apologize for sending you to Beast Island.”

Silence. King Micah stared at Hordak for a few moments of awkward silence. The alien didn’t seemed to noticed the stunned look on the former king’s face, concentrated on his job of chewing his cookie.

“Well, that’s very nice of you. Thank you... But that’s not what I wanted to talk to you about.”

“Oh! Should I retreat my apology then?"

“What are you’re intentions towards my niece?” Yelled King Micah, pointing his finger at Hordak. Hordak just looked at him, no expression on his face. Another awkward moment later, the former king clarified, perceiving that Hordak must be confused. “Entrapta. My niece Entrapta. She’s my niece! Surely she must have mention this to you.”

“I don not know what a niece is, but I assure I have no ill intentions towards her, and that I will not drive her into the ways of evildoing ever again, as I have no intentions of going back myself.” He said very serious.

He understood where the man was coming from. Hordak had wronged this planet for close to half a century. He had lead Entrapta into his own malefic path along the way. They were lucky, after the whole incident with Horde Prime, they hadn’t been charge for their crimes against Etheria. Since they helped defend the planet and bring down Horde Prime, they had been forgiven. But of course people would still look at him, and assume he was up to something... and he couldn’t blame King Micah for suspecting he that if he returned to the path o evil, he would bring Entrapta down with him... he really would try. He loved her after all. He loved her so much! He would do anything to stand by her side forever.

But that arose a question: if he returned to his evil plans, and she went with him... would she be happy?

He didn’t had time to panic, as the King asked him to follow him into the royal galleria.

And good timing, too. Hordak didn’t feel like he could possibly take another bite of that monstrosity sized cookie!

Once they arrived at the galleria, King Micah stopped in front of a painting of his younger self next to Queen Angella. Next to them, on the painting, stood a woman, very similar to Angella, if for having her hair in a tiny pixie cute, next to, what appeared to be, a dwarf with deep purple mustache and beard.

They stood there in silence for a while, looking at the painting. The the former king spoke:

“We had to get him on a stool for him too be part of the picture. That was King Plumbraid and his wife, my wife’s sister, Queen Gellica. They were Entrapta’s parents.” Hordak looked back at the painting. The knowledge making confused. He knew the robot parents painting in Crypto Castle, weren’t Entrapta’s parents, even if she claimed so, but it was weird seeing them for the first time, and not have Entrapta by her side, showing the portrait herself. Surely she knew the painting was here. “She’s part of my family... Do you know why, even know Entrapta’s age, she’s still a Princess and not Queen?” The man continued.

“No.” Answered Hordak. He had never had thought about it. He wasn’t even aware ‘till this moment, age was considerate to the whole coronation.

“I met Agella through Gellica. Gellica had meet King Plumbraid of Dryl, and they fell in love. I don’t know all the details of how they meet. Plumbraid would change the story every time he told it, as a joke... or maybe he just wanted that moment to belong only to him and Gellica. I’m not sure. But I’m loosing my focus! As I was saying, King Plumbraid and Gellica were in love so they got married. You know what ‘wedding?’ and ‘getting married’ means, yes?”

“A magic ceremony where two people decide to offer each other their souls. Shadow Weaver made reference to it once or twice I believe.” He responded, unable to take away his eyes from the painting.

“Well, it not exactly that, but it’s close enough. So they got married. Of course, as a neighbour, at the time still prince, I was invited to the wedding ceremony. And then I met Angella there. We also fell in love. And for years Bright Moon and Dryl were united with the bonds of family.” King Micah looked at Hordak. His eyes completly fixated on the portrait. “Entrapta is in that painting too.” He said smiling at Hordak.

“Where?” He asked right away... almost to right away, directing his attention towards the former king.

“She hadn’t been born yet. But the artist made sure to paint the small baby bump. You see it, right?”

“I see it, yes.” His eyes again on the art display in front of him. 

“This portrait was made on a little celebration to commemorate Gellica being pregnant, and the Kingdom of Dryl getting an heir. It’s a normal procedure. Me and Angella had it too, when she became pregnant with Glimmer.”

Hordak was each second more confused to why the man was telling him all this. For a second he thought the former king was going to ‘instruct’ him on why Entrapta wasn’t Queen yet... but he was just... small talking about memories. Hordak dare not ask this though. He stood quietly, looking at the baby bump in the picture.

“We made a celebration here on Bright Moon. Entrapta was about seven at the time. But she seemed excited. It was actually funny to see. She was almost as tall as Plumbraid at that age, and she would braid her own hair into his mustache, the same way a kid holds their parents hand...” King Micah chuckled at at memory, and Hordak smiled at the though of a tiny Entrapta intertwining her hair with her father’s mustache. Suddendly the room went quiet. “There was an emergency on Dryl that night... They had to return to Dryl at mid party... Angella was always sick because of the pregnancy, so we decided all the food would be tiny food, so Angella would be able to eat without throwing up so much. It was Entrapta’s first time seeing tiny food. She got overly excited, and didn’t want to leave. We offered to take care of her. Have her had a sleepover. ‘Parent training’ we had called it. So Entrapta stayed behind. And her parents return to Dryl.”

With tears rounding up on his eyes, he shut up, as if the act of breathing alone, was too hard... and the tears were threatening to fall...

“What happened to her parent?”

“No one knows... They never made it back to Dryl... They simply disappeared without a trace... and because of they disappeared... we couldn’t give the crown to Entrapta when she turned 18. There was no proof they died... so...” The tears were now falling down his face.

The tears were boiling up on Hordak’s eyes as well.

“Entrapta can only be declared Queen” He proceed to tell, much to Hordak’s surprise. “If she gets married.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like my work so far, don't forget to leave kudos :3  
> Comments are always appreciated <3


	4. Entrapting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwarfs were literal creatures. They usually named their children when they were older, because they wanted the name to match the child...  
> They had named her “Entrapta”, when she was 3 years old, because they thought she would grow up to be entrapting. She remember that’s what they used to called her, before her naming ceremony: entrapting little lady. They had expected her to grow up and have an entrapting personality and an entrapting appearance. They had expected people to know her and not being able to depart from her... but everybody just left her behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I'm trying not to post this chapters so fast... But I get over excited xb  
> So here's Chapter 4 ^^  
> Hope you all enjoy it and don't forget to leave kudos, if you haven't yet <3

“Well, while we wait for the tailor for Imp, why don’t we try your outfits next?” Chirped Glimmer.

“My outfits?” Asked Entrapta stunned. 

She hadn’t told her cousin that she needed an outfit was well. I mean, she should have, but after the ruckus with the seamstress she had actually abandoned the idea of going formal herself. 

Entrapta hadn’t actually thrown a party in years, and when she did, she usually just had went in with her traditional working clothes, much like she did when she was at other princesses’ parties... 

And she knew her people felt disappointed by her because she wasn’t beautiful and graceful like her mother... all she was good at, was being a scientist, building robots, programming, and all that scientific jazz... she never liked thinking how much of a disappointment she turned out to be. How much her parents would have disapproved of her life choices (and of her in general) if they were still here.

Growing up, Entrapta had hide away all the things that reminded her of them.

It was too painful to deal with... it was easier to pretend they never existed.

It made her feel less lonely, while growing in up in that big castle, to pretend she had never had parents, or a family, to begin with. She had hid all of the portraits in the catacombs and most of her parents things had been taken, on Entrapta’s request, by Glimmer’s mother, her aunt that was so painfully similar to her own mother, Queen Angella. She had done this only days before cutting down almost all the communications with her family.

But she could never run away from her parents expectations... not entirely.

Dwarfs were literal creatures. They usually named their children when they were older, because they wanted the name to match the child...

They had named her “Entrapta”, when she was 3 years old, because they thought she would grow up to be entrapting. She remember that’s what they used to called her, before her naming ceremony: entrapting little lady. They had expected her to grow up and have an entrapting personality and an entrapting appearance. They had expected people to know her and not being able to depart from her... but everybody just left her behind. 

Hordak had stayed... she felt so happy for it... but she knew it wasn’t for her entrapting qualities. The only entrapting quality she had, was building literal traps.

Then she noticed... Glimmer was still talking...

“... and of course I felt like I should, therefore, take the liberty of having the tailor making some outfits for you too! Don’t worry if they don’t fit right away, he will have them ready for you before your birthday.”

“Thank you, but I...” She started, being right away interrupted.

“No “buts”!” The Queen said, clapping her hands, and making a dozen new outfits appear out of nowhere and into the room. Entrapta look already overwhelmed, and she hadn’t even tried any of those on, so Glimmer played a dirty card. “Imp, don’t you think Entrapta would look gorgeous in one of these outfits?” 

“She’s so beautiful.” Said Imp in Hordak’s voice. Hordak’s voice seemed so soft and calm.

Entrapta felt her cheeks heat up. It was not Hordak telling her she was beautiful, but it was his voice none the less. So she felt happy and proceed to pet Imp’s hair... you know, as positive reinforcement, for complimenting her... that’s what parents called it, right: ‘positive reinforcement’?

Glimmer on the other hand was thrown of balance. She had expected Imp to play along with her but he seemed content with Entrapta dresses in oil stains as much as Hordak was. Speaking of Hordak, Glimmer still had a one last card up her sleeve...

“It’s such a shame you don’t wanna try them. I mean, after I wen all the way to make sure all your outfits would be so... hard to resist. That no one would be able to look at you in one of these and not want you by their side.” Entrapta’s hair stitched for a second, her attention still on Imp, but the ‘bait’ seemed to be working. “Maybe a certain someone would even see you, you know, in a new light. Oh, and I even made sure to had gloves to all of them.”

“She’s so beautiful.” Insisted Imp in Hordak’s soft and calm voice, while carrying a desperate look in his face... but Entrapta was already flowing towards the clothes.

“It wouldn’t hurt to try. I always wear the same style, so it could be justified as... an experiment... to see if I’m more... desirable this way.”

“Yes! Experiments are always fun, right? Oh, you have to try this one first! It would look perfect on you!” Glimmer yelled excited.

“Imperfections are beautiful!” Yelled Imp, in Entrapta’s voice, while flying to Entrapta’s lap, trying, for some reason, to stop her.

She looked at him and smiled.

“My little young man. Are you worried about me?” He nodded. “It’s just clothes. They wont’ harm me.” He proceed to hug her tightly. She couldn’t see his face now, but she could feel the warm of his tears against her shirt.

Glimmer looked at them. She didn’t want to make either of them upset.

She honestly was only trying to help.

She knew how Entrapta felt about Hordak, and with her birthday coming up, she was running out of time! She had to rip out a proposal out of that clone no matter what!... but she wasn’t expecting Imp to behave like that. He seemed hurting.

This was not being as easy as she thought this would be. Maybe she should call reinforcements.

But first, she had to emend the mess she had created with her nephew.

“Hey, maybe we should take a break and join my dad and Hordak in the garden, for some snacks. How about that?” She said approaching Imp, on Entrapta’s lap and directing the question towards him.

He nodded.

“Perhaps Imp’s just hungry and tired from the journey to Bright Moon. He will feel better after a snack and a nap, for sure.” Entrapta thought, giving the outfits a last look before exiting the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated :3


	5. Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hordak looked at Entrapta.  
> Entrapta smiled at him.  
> He couldn’t help but to smile back at her.  
> The mere sight of Entrapta smiling while carrying Imp on her lap, in such a motherly way, had his heart melting right there... even know it was not scientifically possible for his heart to melt like that. The worries and heavy stomach, caused by the talk he was currently having with the former king, settling down a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Chapter 5's here ^^ ... what a Roller Coster xb  
> Hope you're all enjoying this story so far :3  
> If you havent left a kudos yet, don't forget to press that button x3

There he was, in the distance: Hordak, the love of her life.

But, he looked concerned, even scared, while talking to Glimmer’s dad, who had a hand resting on his shoulder.

They must have been talking about the time Hordak had sent him to Beast Island.

Glimmer seemed to notice this too, noted Entrapta, as she started waving and yelling towards them, as announcing them they had arrived, and that they should stop talking.

And so they did.

Hordak looked at Entrapta.

Entrapta smiled at him.

He couldn’t help but to smile back at her. 

The mere sight of Entrapta smiling while carrying Imp on her lap, in such a motherly way, had his heart melting right there... even know it was not scientifically possible for his heart to melt like that. The worries and heavy stomach, caused by the talk he was currently having with the former king, settling down a bit.

“Ah, girls! So tell us: how’s the look for the perfect outfits going?” Ask King Micah, smiling, obviously trying to detour Entrapta from asking any question.

“BAD!” Hordak’s voice responded coming from Imp’s mouth.

“Well, Imp wants to look...” Started Glimmer, being interrupted by Imp.

“Badass.” he said in Entrapta’s voice.

Hordak chuckled, while saying: 

“So you wanna look like a badass, uh?!”

“I wonder where he gets that flare from.” Question Glimmer smiling while looking at Entrapta.

“Oh, I know!” She exclaimed, not understanding that it was a rhetoric wondering. “He learned from Hordak. I thought you’d know that, Glimmer.”

Glimmer was about ready to face palm herself, when Juliet, the general of Bright Moon Guards, came with ‘bad’ news.

“Your highness, we contacted the tailor, but he won’t be able to have the new outfit’s for Imp ready until tomorrow. My apologies on his behalf.”

That... that could actually work in Glimmer’s favour.

“That’s such a shame!” She yelled over dramatic. “I was so looking forward to see Imp in a ‘badass’ outfit!”

“Such a shame!” Relied Imp in Glimmer’s voice, while sticking his tongue out and blowing a raspberry.

Glimmer’s eye twisted for a second, and then she proceed:

“Oh, I have an idea. You guys should stay the night here at Bright Moon. That way, tomorrow I get to see Imp’s badass look.”

“I don’t know.” Entrapta said, while reaching for a cookie, braking it in half and feeding a half to Imp, who was comfortable seated on the princess’ lap. “Also, the food’s portions here are too big.”

“Agreed.” Responded Hordak, feeling King Micah kick him under the table and look at him, in a panicked non discrete way.

“It will be fun, I promise.” Insisted the queen.

“I think it would be a good idea?” Hordak, more like asked, while looking at the former king, who gave him a thumbs up, in a very obvious way.

“If you think so.” Entrapta said, doubtful, while looking at Imp, who was battling not to fall asleep on her lap, as they spoke.The two halfs of the cookie eaten already.

“Then it’s decided!” Yelled King Micah, being immediately shush by both Hordak and Entrapta... Imp was barely maintaining his eyes open now. “But before all, maybe it’s for the best that we get the little guy in a bed.” Whisper the formar king, his eyes glowing at Imp’s cute, already, sleeping face.

They proceed to take Imp into the rest room, where the girls had been earlier with the outfits. As they were moving towards that room, Hordak couldn’t help to look and Entrapta’s back and remember the conversation with King Micah.

FLASHBACK

“Entrapta can only be declared Queen if she gets married.”

“So, Entrapta can only be crowned Queen, if she offers her soul to someone?” That seemed cruel.

“Usually here in Etheria, we ‘offer’, as you put it, our soul only to the person we love. The person we want by our side forever. In a romantic way. Also, it’s not a literal offer. More like a metaphor. Is actually a ceremony where people promise their love for one another, and everybody celebrates their eternal connection... am I making myself clear on this?”

“Yes.” He responded, suddenly feeling like if marriage would grant him a place by Entrapta’s side, to love her and be loved back by her forever, then he felt very well about loosing his soul - metaphorically speaking, of course... 

Damn! He would offer her his soul in a non metaphorical way if that meant he could be by her side everyday for the rest of their lives.

Just the thought of being Entrapta’s had shivers run up and down his spine.

“Sounds beautiful.” He said, while daydreaming about Entrapta.

“Great!” Yelled the former king, breaking Hordak out of his lovesick transe. “Then I will need to instruct you on some traditions of our planet on how this wedding thing works, ok?... I mean, that is... you do intend to marry my niece, right?”

Hordak could feel his cheeks warm up to almost a fever like state. He was sure he hadn’t loose his composure, but his face must have been bright red.

“I would die for that honor.” He brought himself to say, never mind the blush.

“How lovely!”

King Micah then started to explain how everything worked, as they went back to the garden: from courting, to proposals and the actual ceremony... and then...

“And then, after the party is over, and every guest leaves, you have to consummate the union.” King Micah said blushing.

“What does ‘consummate’ means?” The alien asked, while the man’s blush grew.

Hordak had to make sure to understand everything and make as many notes as possible to avoid misunderstandings, and make sure his Entrapta would have every details of this wedding tradition as grant as she deserved.

“You know, deflower her. Although, at her age...” He said with a... bitter? No, not bitter, but close, look on his face.

“I don’t know what deflower means, but why do you keep bringing up her age as if it was something negative?” Ask the former warlord, while sitting again at the table in the garden.

“You don’t ... you don’t know how old she is?” Asked the man, looking at Hordak doubtful.

“Yes, I do. She’ll be turning 29 years of age in three weeks... why?”

“Because if she’s not married before her 30 anniversary, she will loose her Royal rights. Her crown will pass to someone from her father’s family... It’s a stupid rule, but, by etherian standards she’s not a young woman anymore.... She mature. You know this right?... Sorry to ask, but how old are you, Hordak?” The former king, then, asked.

“My former body was about 80 years old, although this one is merely a 2 and so old.”

“Wait!... Eighty?! How long do you clones live?”

“Usually ‘till about 150 years. It’s a small life span, but it was always more than enough for a clone to conquer at least 5 civilizations before dying of old age. Although most of us were used to see our bothers die in battlefield before reaching their 50’s.”

“150 years?! That’s not a small life span!... Hordak, an average etherian will live, at max to around 100 years old , if we’re lucky.”

A hundred?! 

But... but that meant Hordak would out live Entrapta... he... he couldn’t out live her! He wouldn’t be able to live without her.

He suddenly felt his heart drop to his stomach. He felt sick.

“I can’t live without her.” He felt the whisper escape his mouth.

The king looked at him, with sadness and fond on his face, placing a hand on the other’s shoulder:

“If you truly love her, then the best you can do, is make sure she lives a happy life, while never letting her feel as lonely as you are afraid to be.”

And then he heard the Queen of Bright Moon yell in their direction, waving her arms, gleeful.

END OF FLASHBACK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated ;3


	6. Rumors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Her name was Entrapta. She was my little entrapting sunshine. We dwarfs, we name our children with names that will match either their looks or personality. I know you can’t tell, but both my hair and beard were purple. It turned this shade of grey a few months after I went thru the portal that brought me to Eternia, when you were still a baby. My wife and I, we name her Entrapta… can you guess why?” Asked the dwarf, his wrinkled eyes, contorted into a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I wanted to post sooner but my computer died on me, and now, I'm re-writing everything on my aunt's computer while I wait to know if my computer can be saved :(  
> Anyways... He-man's characters coming up ;)  
> Hope you're enjoying this story so far, and if you like my story don't forget to leave kudos, if you haven't already ^^

Duncan was running as fast as he could. The news had just came in, and his king should know the good news:

“King Randor!” Yelled Duncan, entering the throne room. “ Pardon my sudden intrusion. The reports from the planet that appeared in throw that portal…”

“The one currently being invaded by Horde Prime?” Asked the King.

“Is no longer being conquered.”

“That’s a shame. Another planet, lost to Prime’s claws.” Said Queen Marlena. Sadness washing over her. It was going to be tough to break the news to the Etherian Lords. They had been so excited when, a year ago, the first news of the planet of Etheria returning to its rightful place in the wide universe… only for their happiness to be crashed when came the news of Horde Prime’s ships surrounding the planet.

“Your Majesty…”

“Do not let the Lord and Lady of Etheria to know of this. They are heartbroken as it is. If the confirmation came to them, I don’t believe the Lord would be able to take it.” Said the King, stern in his decision, but having a hard time avoiding the tears from forming on his eyes.

“No, Your Majesty! Horde Prime has fallen.” Yelled Duncan, with a wide smile.

“What?” An almost inaudible whisper came from the kings lips.

“He’s dead.” Said at least, Duncan, almost laughing, as the adrenaline of both the news and running got to him.

“Mom! Dad! Have you heard?” Adam stepped in the throne room. “Horde Prime was taken down!”

“We just heard.” Announced the Queen excited. 

“But have you heard the tale?” Adam asked almost singing with joy.

“I haven’t got to that part yet. My apologies.” Apologized Duncan. “There’s also a tale, sort of an urban legend, of how it happened.”

“Can I tell it?” 

“Of course, Adam. But first, get the Lord and Lady of Etheria in here. They must hear the news as well.” Proclaimed King Randor.

…

“It is said that Horde Prime had gotten a power source so strong that the he would be able to burn Etheria to ashes. Half the planet under the hivemind control of Horde Prime. The soil was tearing open beneath the feet of the rebels of Etheria. But then a hero, whom the popular are now calling Luvd, threatened to destroy Prime’s plan. But the hero Luvd is capture! They’re taken to Prime’s ship, but before so, they leave a way for the etherian hivemind control to be destroyed. When his control over the Etherians was taken away he revolted and had the hero Luvd be executed by his right hand clone. The clone looks at the imprisoned hero and breaks free from the hivemind and suddenly, sees the light! He then kills Horde Prime with the help of an ancient warrior princess, setting free not only the planet of Etheria but all of Horde Prime’s clones… who now live at peace in that planet. And according to the rumor, Prime’s Ship was turned into a giant tree, that now orbits next to the planet.” Told Eternia’s prince.

“Sounds too good to be true.” The Lord of Etheria spoke. “King Randor, I would like to request a trip to this planet, that we’re calling Etheria. Make sure the rumors are true and that that planet it’s truly Etheria. If truly there is a giant tree, we’ll attempt communication to the planet.”

“Do you have anyone in mind for this mission.”

“If anything I would go by myself. In case anything goes wrong, it would be less casualty.”

“Darling!” Called the Lady of Etheria. “You mustn’t. If the problem is casualties, then I’m the one who should go.”

“No, my love. If the rumors aren’t true and Prime gets his hands on your immortality, surely it will condemn the whole universe. If anyone can tell if that’s Etheria, aside from you, it’s me. I’ll keep in touch and I’ll be careful… I’m doing this for us. For our family. For our Entrapta.” The Lord of Eheria spoke calmly, with his hands over his wife’s hands.

“Lord Plumbraid is correct, Lady Gellica. And if he sees himself in the slightest possibility of danger, he will return immediately.” Said Queen Marlena, aproching the couple.

“I wish to go as well!” Exclaimed Adam to his father.

“Not a chance, Adam.” The King exclaimed back.

…

“Come out, little stowaway. I know you’re there.” Said Plumbraid, angrily, looking at a panel on his ship’s wall.

The panel on the wall opened to reveal Prince Adam.

“How did you know I was here?” Asked the prince.

“You can’t keep quiet and you breathe loudly.” He responded. “But… it did take me a while to notice you. Congratulations on your stealth.”

“I would thank you… but if we’re been honest, you didn’t notice me, because you were distracted… right?

“I… It doesn’t matter. Did you bring your sword?” The dwarf asked.

“I did. You think we’ll need it?”

“I’m not sure. But there’s a chance that the fall of Prime might me nothing more than just a rumor… If that’s the case… You have to get away. I’ll teleport myself into Prime’s ship and keep him busy while you take our ship back to Eternia. You use that sword for nothing but protecting yourself. Do you understand, Adam?”

Adam looked at the shorter man. It took him a moment to process what the other was actually implying.

“But He-Man…” Started the prince.

“He-man alone couldn’t take down Horde Prime.” Interrupted the older man. “You’re a prince Adam. And someone’s son. Your parents already lost a daughter. Don’t make them loose a son too. You’re parents will not lose you too! If the situation calls it, I’ll be the distraction for you to run away.”

“No! I I can’t… I won’t leave you behind, Lord Plumbraid!” Adam insisted.

“Adam, how long have you known me?” Plumbraid asked. 

“For as long as I can remember. You and Lady Gellica have been like a second set of parents for me…”

“And you have been like the child I lost… Have I ever told about my daughter?” He interrupted once again.

“You have NEVER told anyone about your daughter, aside from her name.” 

“Her name was Entrapta. She was my little entrapting sunshine. We dwarfs, we name our children with names that will match either their looks or personality. I know you can’t tell, but both my hair and beard were purple. It turned this shade of grey a few months after I went thru the portal that brought me to Eternia, when you were still a baby. My wife and I, we name her Entrapta… can you guess why?” Asked the dwarf, his wrinkled eyes, contorted into a smile.

“I guess… maybe case she was entrapting in a charming way…?” The prince guessed.

Plumbraid chuckled.

“No… When my daughter was three years old, we found that the whole castle had been booby trapped. We were getting worried; there was not one day when the staff wouldn’t get into some kind of mess. One day we were bathing our girl, and we heard our butler yell for help, we rushed there, our little girl wrapped in a towel, and found him hanging upside down from the selling. And then, Entrapta clapped her tiny hands and says, with her little high pitched laugh: ‘Another duckling falls for the trap’.” He finishes saying while letting out an enormous laugh.

“She set a trap, capable of making a man yell for help, at the age of three?” Adam asked stunned. 

The tears started to pool at the older man’s eyes.

“When we arrive at that planet, I will either die… or see my little girl for the first time since… oh, stars! I haven’t thought about it…she’s a woman now. Probably Queen by now.”

“Plumbraid?”

“Do you think she will still be into traps now?”

“I’m sure she is.” Adam says, kneeling down to place his hands on the dwarf’s shoulders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave kudos, please :3  
> Comments are always appreciated ^^


	7. Comfy Pillows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imp had always had more privileges, due to Hordak taking a liking to him, and making him his, sort of, son... but when the lavender hair princess came in and made herself his mom... it was the extra sweets, the extra cuddles, the extra fun, the extra love! that his orphaned heart, had been lacking on his short existence, that had him feeling truly like the happiest kid in Etheria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally got my new computer, yesterday! YAY!!! Which means I'm back to writing ^^  
> Thank you all for your support so far, and if you haven't yet, don't forget to leave kudos <3  
> Here's Chapter 7 ;) Enjoy :3

Imp was asleep.

In this past year, living at Crypto Castle, he had gotten used to the fancy things in life... like comfy pillows.

The comfy pillows were amazing and soft, like sleeping on clouds.

Imp really enjoyed this type of perks royal life provided for him... but his favorite thing about the royal life... was Entrapta!

Having Entrapta was such joy on his life! Ever since she had joined his and Hordak’s life at the Fright Zone his life has gotten better. 

Imp had always had more privileges, due to Hordak taking a liking to him, and making him his, sort of, son... but when the lavender hair princess came in and made herself his mom... it was the extra sweets, the extra cuddles, the extra fun, the extra love! that his orphaned heart, had been lacking on his short existence, that had him feeling truly like the happiest kid in Etheria. 

Even his dad, Hordak, had felt it: the light and warm at their hearts when she was present

It had been so hard being away when Hordak thought she had betrayed them...

Imp knew she couldn’t have done it! ... even if he couldn’t prove it... still he always made sure to try and remind his dad of that... and only to get yelled at...

When they found out Entrapta had been sent to Beast Island... oh, he remembered well, the pain, both from him and Hordak.

And then…

It happened when he was still in the Horde venting system, hiding from his dad’s rampage on Catra, that he heard his mom’s voice: Entrapta was alive... and she had returned for him and Hordak.

He felt so happy!

He crawled out of the vents to greet her... but she was crying. A man he didn’t know, a rebel, telling her everything would be alright, but she was crying so much. Imp flown as fast as his little wings allowed him to! to Entrapta.

He had forgotten what her hugs felt like, until she wrapped her arms around him. 

But she wouldn’t stop crying... he was crying too.

Later on, he found out why: Hordak had been taken by Horde Prime.

And then... they had to separate again, when the time came for the evacuation. She had to stay to help the other princesses save Etheria.

Rogélio had to strap him on a baby carrier, because he kept flying towards Entrapta.

How could then ask him to let her go? He didn’t want to lose her again!

But everything was fine now. The war that had separate them had ended. Mom and dad were here now. And they were living the best life in Crypto Castle, with love, tiny food and a ton of comfy pillows.

So...

Why would his mom want to wear those weird clothes that would make her less her? Couldn’t she see how amazing she was, to him and to Hordak? How beautiful and powerful she was without those rags? He wanted to tell her that! ... But he didn’t have enough sentences to explain himself... and there’s only so much you can say when you don’t have your own voice.

But everything would be fine in the end, he hoped. Hordak would understand Entrapta’s concerns and make her see herself like they saw her... and she would keep smiling... like she always had smiled!

Imp was asleep, dreaming about the warmth of his mom’s smile.

...

“He looks so cute sleeping!” Said King Micah, after they closed the door to the room, to let Imp rest. “I’ve made up my mind, Glimmer! You and Bow have to make at least three of those!” He exclaimed excited.

“Heeeeeeyyyyy! Is that Adora and Catra down the hall?” Asked Glimmer in an attempt to create a distraction.

“I don’t see them.” Said Entrapta, in all her naïve beauty.

“Me neither. Better go look for them. Bye, dad! Bey, Lord Hordak! See you guys later!” Concluded Glimmer, already pushing Entrapta away.

“Should we go back to our cookies?” Asked King Micah, happily.

The clone responded with a terrified expression on his face.

How much cookies do Etherian’s eat, after all.

Whatever the amount is, it can no longer be healthy!

…

“I found them!” Yelled Entrapta.

“We… we weren’t rally looking for them, you know. It was just an excuse to get away from my dad.” Explained Glimmer.

“Oh.”

“Was it the baby talk again?” Asked Catra, with her trademark smirk on her face.

“Bow and I can have a baby, yes. I would love that. Two babies? Okay, could happen. Would love that baby non the less. But THREE? No way!” She says as she starts freaking out.

“He’s escalating fast. Yesterday it was two. By the end of the week, you’ll have a whole new kingdom of kids!” Laughed off Adora.

“What does Bow has to say?” Catra asked.

“Do you know how many brothers Bow has? He’ll be thrilled… But, now, we have other important business to address.” Finished Glimmer, changing the subject. “Entrapta, you know why we’re here, right?”

“Yeah. We were looking Adora and Catra…”

“I mean on Bright Moon!” The Queen interrupts, her eye twitching.

“Ooooooohhhhhhh… Yeah… I going to be dethroned in a year.” She says, a hand reaching out for her mask. Glimmer stops her by pacing her and on her mask and hold it in place.

“Yes… but you know we’re family! I would never leave you alone in a time of need!” Glimmer’s smile comforting the lavender hair princess. And then she dropped the bomb: 

“Entrapta, we need to get you married.”

“But I don’t wanna get married.” She answers bluntly.

“Not even to Hordak?” Askes Adora, genuinely concerned.

She blushed madly, covering her face with her gloved palms, while let out a high pitch squeal.

“So…?” Teases Catra. “Do you want to marry him?”

She shakes her hair, vigorously, without retreating her face for her palms.

“I can’t hear you.” Said Catra, dragging her word in her tongue, making sure to tease the princess even more. “It’s a shame you don’t want to marry him. Dethroning aside, wouldn’t it be nice to kiss him, share pet names, hold hands, be bond to him forever by the bonds of love and family… oh, and have sex with him, of course. You never done it right, Entrapta?”

“Catra, that’s enough.” Warned Adora.

“It’s a shame you don’t wanna marry him.”

“I want to.” A whisper came through from Entrapta.

“What was that?” Asked the feline.

“I want to marry Hordak!” She yelled, uncovering her face, with her ponytails frizzed in excitement.

“I should have knocked, shouldn’t I?” Said the clone, on the doorway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it x3  
> Don't forget to leave kudos, if you haven't already ^^ also, I love to read you guys comments! just so you know, I appreciate them ;)


	8. Her favourite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He understood that Entrapta had help his brother break free from Prime’s control and went thru a life changing journey of self-discovery with her… but Kadroh had gone through all that with her too…! Well, he had, actually, only had that privilege due to Entrapta mistaking him for Hordak… but still!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm so late in posting a new chapter!!! I re-started working last week, and have been to tired too write xc  
> But finally, here it is, Chapter 8 ^^  
> Hope you all enjoy!

“I want to marry Hordak!” Said Entrapta with all the conviction in the world.

“I should have knocked, shouldn’t I?” Said the clone, on the doorway. “I forgot to knock. And it’s polite. Plus, I like to knock on doors so much. You can even create music while knocking. Can I have a do over?” He asked gleeful. 

“Kadroh, what are you doing here? You almost gave us a heart attack.” Exclaimed Adora.

“Why?”

“Because, hair aside, you look like Hordak. Duh.” Explained Catra.

It was true. When the war ended, Hordak dyed his hair back to blue (as a reminder of his ‘past life’ by Entrapta’s side), while Kadroh, upon discovering the colour palette possibilities, went with a soft baby blue colour.

Many clones had decided to show their free will by dying their hairs.

That aside, obviously, they looked exactly the same.

“Well, we are cloned from the same man, after all. So it’s natural that we look alike.”

“Not that I don’t appreciate the visit, but why are you here, Kadroh?” Asked Glimmer.

“Oh! Sorry to intrude, but I went to Dryl, to visit my sweet Entrapta, and bask on her glorious self, but upon arriving I discover she wasn’t there. The castle staff told she would be here, so I decided to pay a visit to Bright Moon.”

“PLEASE DON’T TELL HORDAK WHAT I JUST SAID!” Yelled Entrapta loudly.

“Why? Wait… What does ‘marry’ means? Is ‘marry’ something bad?” He asks panicking. How could such a beautiful person like Entrapta be plotting against his brother. He had always been under the impression they got along so well… too well… 

He understood that Entrapta had help his brother break free from Prime’s control and went thru a life changing journey of self-discovery with her… but Kadroh had gone through all that with her too…! Well, he had, actually, only had that privilege due to Entrapta mistaking him for Hordak… but still! Sometimes (most times) it did feel like what she had with Hordak was more special than what she had with Kadroh. Like he was her favourite.

But if that was the case, why would she be planning some evildoing against him?

“No, Kadroh. It means she wants to be with him for the rest of her life in, like, love and union and stuff.” Explains Catra, in all her carefree attitude… but in Kadroh’s head the word ‘LOVE’ echoed like a bad symphony you can’t shake off. Echoing louder and louder, almost in a maddening way!

“YOU’RE IN LOVE WITH HORDAK?” Yelled Kadroh, with his stomach twisting in a knot.

No! That couldn’t be! His beautiful Entrapta couldn’t be in love with his brother, when he’s the one whom she should fall in love with!

He was sure he loved her more than Hordak could ever!... and yet… it wasn’t him, she wanted… it was Hordak…

“Yes. I’m in love with him.” The tiniest whisper escaped the purple haired princess’ lips; her face a red mess of blush.

“I… I think I need to lay down a little bit.” He stated, tears starting to pool up in his eyes. The confirmation coming for lips being too much for him to handle.

…

“So, back to business. First things come first. What will your first move in the courting of Entrapta? Do you already know? In case you’re feeling empty of ideas, I have a list of things for Bow to do with Glimmer, that I can share. Just try not to copy them all, that boy needs options too.” Questioned King Micah, cheerful, and overly excited.

“Before that, I still have doubts.” Said Hordak, with his goal of making the perfect wedding experience for Entrapta in mind, once again.

“Oh, sorry. Go ahead.”

“What does consummate and deflower means?” He asked bluntly.

“Oh, good gracious, I can’t believe I’m having ‘the talk’ with… well… you! of all people.” Said the former king, while groaning loudly. “Okay, so, when to people love each other, they, sometimes, will engage in a certain activities called: sex. Sex is…”

“I know what sex is.” Hordak responded with a strong blush on his cheeks and his ears low.

“Oh. Aaaannnnd you can perform it, right?” King Micah was honestly having the worst day of his life. Beast Island, welcome back, right?! Just so he wouldn’t be going through the awkwardness of having to ask Lord Hordak if he was capable of sex. It’s not even because it’s mandatory to have consummate the wedding, but Dryl it’s a traditional kingdom, and consummate the ceremony will secure that no one can say nothing about the Princess’, and a clone’s, marriage being incomplete.

“I… yes. But not with the purpose of carrying on an offspring. The cloning process always took care of that, so I’m not fertile.” He adverted.

“Well, you already have Imp, so I guess we can make him officially your son, and Entrapta’s by marriage. I’m sorry about all this, Hordak, but we have to follow tradition here, so you will have to have sex with Entrapta on your wedding night.”

“Okay.” He said, trying (and failing) not to smile. His voice a little higher pitched than he would like, as he tried to avoid showing his glee from hearing that. His Entrapta, not only would be his in the eyes of everyone, but all those dreams and fantasies of possessing her could, now become a reality as well. Oh, star, just the thought had him feeling himself stirred up already.

“This wedding night can’t get here soon enough”. Thought the clone.

“So, do you have anymore questions?” Asked the former king, finger crossed that this type of conversation was over.

“No. I think I’m good to talk about courting now.” Hordak said while trying to regain his posture, from all the excitement he was still feeling.

“So, what will your gesture to ask my niece to be courted be?” King Micah beamed with excitement.

“I will make my intentions towards her clear.”

“How?” Questioned the king, not realizing Hordak was done talking, and expecting him to tell him an elaborated plan.

“By telling her…?” The almost a question dropped from the alien’s lips, in fear of having misinterpreted something.

“No, it has to be romantic! You can’t just tell her. You have to show her.” He said wiggling his eyebrows.

“So, are we talking slide show, or graphic?”

“Thank the stars you’re staying the night here. We have a lot to talk about.”

“I’m sorry to bother once again” said the general, Juliet. “but Queen Glimmer asked me to warn Lord Hordak that his brother, Kadroh is here and feeling unwell.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're liking my story, don't forget to leave kudos (if you haven't already) and comments are always appreciated :3


	9. Not Nice Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A feeling… a not nice feeling, was taking over him again…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me so long to go back to writing :c  
> I have been so caught up in work, I haven't had any time to write. But finally after so long, here it is, Chapter 9 ^^  
> Hopefully I'll be able to published the next chapter sooner.  
> If you like my work and hadn't left kudos yet, don't forget to press the kudos button xb  
> Comments are always appreciated too :3

“What happened this time?” Questioned Hordak entering the room.

“We didn’t let him have a do over with the door knocking.” Entrapta said, completely oblivious to whatever reason led to Kadroh feeling unwell, assuming it could only be that.

“You are too fragile for your own good.” Hordak replied. “Two weeks ago you cried because Imp stole your cookie, when there were plenty of cookie on the table. You need to be stronger.”

Silence.

“Could I have a word in private with my brother, princesses?” Kadroh said, lifting himself from the bed.

“Of course, take your time.” Answered Glimmer.

“I’m not a princess.” Complained Catra while Adora pushed outside the room.

“I’ll go check on Imp.” Entrapta said, smiling to Hordak, a gentle hand on his arm for a little too long. Hordak noticed, the soft gesture and blushed. It’s not that he isn’t used to this kind of behavior coming from Entrapta, it’s that he now understands that, soon, they would be together differently and those touches would be a romantic sight in everyone’s eyes, not just his.

Kadroh noticed this the gesture too.

A feeling… a not nice feeling, was taking over him again… this one a little different from the blue sadness he felt upon discovering Entrapta’s love preference. A nauseous feeling in his gut; a need to hurl and yell and kick and cry all at the same time. 

“Brother.” Kadroh said once they were alone. “I will not give up. You may be in favor now, but my will is strong. I’m obstinate, kind, cheerful and I would make a great clone choice. You have yet to won. I’m still here.”

“This is no longer about the door, is it?” 

“It was never about the door!” Yelled Kadroh, fragile, about to cry. “It’s Entrapta.”

“I see.” He said, calm and steady. “Kadroh, you’re a clone from the same man I am made of. You are my brother, and I appreciate deeply you taking care of Entrapta while I was under Prime’s control. Because of that I tied to control myself and not restrain you from being Entrapta’s friend, and I would never, nor do I have the power to forbid her from getting along with you. But I love her. And I’m not above jealousy. Please, stand aside. Give up on your quest and see that what Entrapta and I have is too strong for you to tear us apart. We’re in love. And I’m sorry, but there’s nothing you can do about it. You will gain nothing from trying to come between us. We’re lab partners, but above that, we’re a family.” He finished saying this, no anger or rage in his voice. He sounded smooth. Freed. Peaceful. 

He wanted to make sure Kadroh understood the love that he and the princess had. Nothing could destroy it. They were bound by something much stronger than anything explainable through science.

He was starting to understand King Micah, when he said Hordak had to show what he meant, instead of saying.

“I, now, have some business to attend. But remember you’re always welcome, as long as you will not cause any harm to others, or yourself… I’ll ask the maid to bring you some refreshments.” Hordak says placing his hand on Kadroh’s should. 

“This feeling hurts.” Kadroh says.

“I know. But love for you it’s not an impossibility yet. You’re young. You’ll be fine.”

…

Imp was still asleep. Fetal position. His chubby right cheek pressed against the pillow, mouth slightly open and drooling. He was the cutest little boy to ever fly into Entrapta’s life.

She started combing his hair with her fingers, and started purring in delight.

Entrapta loved when Imp would purr. It made her happy how content he would become with such simple affection… it made her wonder how did her parents feel about her, about her behavior towards them, when they were still there.

Since young age, she had been… different…

She had always refused to touch other people, even her parents most times. 

They didn’t seem to mind.

She remembered that they seemed to understand her.

She remembered the feeling of her father’s beard braiding on her own hair, whenever she was feeling overwhelmed. How her mother’s soft wings would hug her safely when she was scared or panicked about something; hug her softly until she was calm enough to dive into her mother’s arms. She still remember how they smiled, how they smelled, how they laughed and played with her, how they would take care of her…

She didn’t want to missed them.

They had left her.

They didn’t die, at least not her mother, with being an immortal being and all… 

So she knew, they left her… they didn’t love her… they had gave up their lives as royalty, just to get away from her.

It was hard to understand why…

She could never leave Imp or Hordak. They were the world, moon, stars and galaxies to her. They were her family. She loved them so much.

“Entrapta.” Called Glimmer. “Are you okay?”

It was then that she noticed… she was crying.

“I… I want to try on those outfits you showed me earlier.”

“Entrapta, I know I pushed you a bit… but I don’t want to do anything you’re not comfortable with.” Glimmer’s smiled at her, ready to let go of her plan to get Entrapta to seduce Hordak.

“No.” The princess of Dryll said, drying her tears on her gloves. “I want to.”

Silence.

Nor Glimmer, nor Adora or Catra dared say nothing about it.

Entrapta was unpredictable, and so, when dealing with her, sometimes they had to let her make the decisions on how things were gonna go for her.

She was a grown woman, with the right to make her own choices. And so far, despise everyone’s judgment, she had been making great choices, like working with Hordak in the Horde. That had led to winning the war… and Entrapta reconnecting with her family… and making a new one.

So sometimes you just got to trust Entrapta… even know now, it doesn’t feel like she would be in shape to make any decisions.

But still, the queen clapped her hands, letting the outfits appear. For an hour or so, Entrapta tried on dresses, combos, gloves… between all that frenetic, they actually started to have fun – a girls shopping day, in a way.

After they were done, Imp had woken up. That’s when they noticed that it was already night. Dinner time.


	10. May I have this dance?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Entrapta… May I have this dance?”
> 
> “What dance?” She asks.
> 
> Suddenly music starts playing.
> 
> “Oh, that dance.” Imp pushes Entrapta towards Hordak. “Oh” She goes. “I guess we’re dancing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So excited!   
> Feeling evil in this chapter, might regret it later xb  
> New chapter here ^^ Hope you all enjoy ;3
> 
> Don't forget to leave kudos if you haven't already and comment are always apreciated <3

“So, everything’s ready. Your big moment is coming up. How are you feeling?” Asked former king Micah.

“Like, maybe, I should do it tomorrow.” Answered Hordak, feeling his heart in his mouth, ready to throw up at any moment.

“Nonsense! No day like the present!” Exclaimed king Micah, only then to notice how bad the former Horde Lord looked. “Look, Hordak, I’m going to share with you something I learnt after you sent me to Beast Island… Clone to future uncle-in-law, okay?... Sometimes, life play us pranks. Evil, deadly pranks, from which you can’t escape. And when that happens, you will be haunted by all that could have been, but never was. All those things you never got to do with your loved ones. The words you wish you had said to them, but never did out of fear; and never will be able to say after. The longing to see them grow or simply be by their side. All the fear fades, and you will only wonder: why didn’t I do it then? Why didn’t I tell her I loved her? Why didn’t that last hug - that you weren’t aware that was the last one - lasted longer? Why didn’t I tell my kid another bed time story before it all ended? Just, why not then? And you will wonder, because, eventually, it will be too late.”

Former king Micah said, the emotion being so strong that his heart flooded out in the form of fat tears rolling down his face

“… I am truly sorry for what I have done to you.” Said Hordak, both guilt from what he had done, and courage from that speech, on his voice. 

“It was the war. No one thinks about the enemy during the war. And, trust me, if it had been me having the upper hand back then… Oh, Hordak, I would have killed you immediately… Now, enough of this touchy-feely stuff. Are you ready?”

“Yes.” He said, stiff as a board, despise feeling inspired, ready, and even anxious… anxious…? hopeful…? He wasn’t sure, but it was a nice tingling feeling. Something like a dopamine in high speed.

“Do you wanna go over the plan again?” Asked the former king.

“I’m afraid I ran out of time. I can hear them giggle a few corridors down this way.”

“How come you hear so well?” Asked the king.

“Big ears.” He said plainly.

“I can’t tell if that was a joke or not.” The other man said after a few moments of silence, and absolute shock at the clone’s, maybe, audacity.

And then, the dining room doors opened.

As always, Entrapta’s beauty was lightning up the room. Her smile was absolutely contagious to Hordak… so he smiled. Imp flying at her said, holding hands with a lock of her hair: “So precious” he thought to himself, remembering his mental picture from earlier, of little Entrapta holding her hair with her father’s mustache.

“Focus.” Hordak thought again. “This is it! You are about to let everyone know how you feel about Entrapta… even if it’s none of their business. You never needed anyone approval before. But Entrapta and her family are counting on you to be more… open about your feeling, and so help me, I’ll prove myself deserving of her heart… okay, Hordak. Take a deep breath… Let’s go.”

“Entrapta…” Started the former warlord, only to be immediately interrupted by Entrapta herself.

“Wow, Glimmer, you sure have a fancy dining room. I’ve never seen so many roses in a dining table before. And on the selling. Roses on the selling are so aesthetic. I think I’ll like eating here. Have I mentioned I’m starving? Also, all these candles make the looks. Nice mood. Very gloomy.”

“You mean romantic, right?” Asked former king Micah.

“Nope.” She answered. “I mean gloomy.”

“Entrapta...” 

“We should do this back at Dryll, Hordak. Crypto Castle needs a new atmosphere, anyways. I bet Emily would like this.”

“Entrapta…” The clone tries again to talk again.

“I hope she’s doing okay guarding the castle while we’re here. I just LOVE that robot!”

“Yeah, what’s not to love about a round deadly robot.” King Micah says. “By the way, Hordak is trying to say something, before we can dine, right Hordak?”

“Yes.” He says, while looking at her foundling. What to most could be considered annoying, he actually found endearing. She was just so passionate about everything. He would re-start his speech any number of times if necessary, as long as she keeps that glow in her eyes. “Entrapta…”

“Oh, sorry, Hordak. Go ahead. I won’t interrupt again… just, really loving the vibe here. That’s all I got say.”

“Entrapta…” Hordak started.

“Hordak was the one who decorated the place today, actually.” Interrupted the former king. 

The clone, now, did not like that interruption, glaring at the king.

“Sorry.” The king said.

“Entrapta…”

“I really like it. We’re definitely doing this back at Crypto Castle.” Entrapta responded.

“Should we do something about this?” Whispered Adora.

“Nah. I’m having too much fun. I’m considering this payback for cadet training in the Horde.” Whispered back Catra. 

Imp, still holding onto Entrapta’s hair, was having fun too, laughing, using the sound of a monkey’s laughter.

“Of course.” Hordak replied to Entrapta.

“But you wanted to say something, right?” Asked the princess. “Sorry. Go ahead.”

Silence.

“Entrapta… May I have this dance?”

“What dance?” She asks.

Suddenly music starts playing.

“Oh, that dance.” Imp pushes Entrapta towards Hordak. “Oh” She goes. “I guess we’re dancing.”

And so, they start dancing, slowly, a simple waltz, the height difference making it almost funny to look at. 

“Entrapta, you are very important to me.” Hordak says, smoothly, breaking the ice.

“Thanks. You’re very important to me too.” She says, mildly blushing.

“And I cherish the time we spend together.”

“I cherish it too.” She says happy.

“And I can’t think about any other place I would like to be other than by yours and Imp’s side.”

“I can’t picture me myself without you and Imp either… but why are we having this conversation while dancing.”

“I’ve been advised that dancing can arouse certain feelings in people… romantic feelings.”

“That’s a funny thing to say.” She answers confused.

“Entrapta, I want to marry you.”

The purple haired princess stops dancing, abruptly.

“What…? Why?”

“What do you mean : ‘Why’?”

“Is it because I’ll lose my throne if I don’t get married?”

“Partly. But…”

“I think I lost my appetite.” She says lowering her mask. “Go ahead and dine without me. I’ll be in the guest room-slash-prison if anyone needs me.” She says storming out.

“IDIOT!” Imp screams in Hordak’s voice, storming out behind Entrapta.


	11. No Doubts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, Entrapdak fans :3  
> Here's Chapter 11 ^^  
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and if you haven't left kudos yet, be sure to do so and comments are also appreciated ;3

“I’m sorry, but with Kadroh still feeling unwell, we only had the guest room-slash-prison left, for you guys to stay the night. You guys don’t mind sharing it, right?” Asked Glimmer.

No one had had dinner. They followed Entrapta after she left.

They weren’t sure if they should go after her or not… but Hordak didn’t want to leave her alone stressing over misunderstanding, so they followed her.

“Of course not. The three of us will be fine here.” Responded Hordak.

“Actually, I was talking with Catra, about how much we missed Imp…” Started Adora, being immediately interrupted by Catra.

“We what?” 

“And we were wondering if we could babysit him for the night.” Adora proceeded, ignoring the feline. “You know, as in baby training, for when we have our own.”

“We’re having a baby?” Catra yelled, red as a tomato.

“Not yet… I mean… We could… that is, if you want to… if you don’t that fine too… NO PRESSURE!” Panicked the blonde warrior princess, in the most ungraceful form possible.

“Let’s… let’s just see how babysitting Imp goes.”

“They really should have been better discussed between them.” Stated Hordak, to Entrapta. Entrapta was giving him the silent treatment. He lowered his ears.

“Can we just take Imp for the night and go?” Asked Catra, feeling completely embarrassed. 

“No.” Answered Entrapta, from her spot sited on the bed.

“Imp, Entrapta and I need to talk. Can you go with Adora ana Catra?” Responded Hordak.

Imp rubbed his chubby face against Entrapta’s still masked face, and left his mother’s lap to fly after Adora and Catra.

Everyone, but Entrapta and Hordak, left the room.

They were alone.

“Entrapta, please talk to me.” Hordak begged.

Entrapta said nothing.

“Please… I didn’t mean to hurt you. I didn’t realize that what I did would have such effect.” Her said, sitting close to her on the bed. “But you didn’t let me finished what I was saying. You may not be talking to me, and I’ll respect that… but at least listen… the reason – the main reason- I want to marry you, is because I’ve been promised that if we are unified like this no one will be able to tear us apart! I would be able to love you freely without anyone being able to say nothing about it! All of the universe would be forced to acknowledge my feelings for you! I love you! I love you so much! And now I can show it to everyone… You keeping your crown, was merely a upside point in all of this.”

“You love me?” She says, her voice weakened and trembling.

“Was there ever any doubt?”

“YES!” She exclaimed loudly.

“What? How?” The clone says surprised. "I killed my God for you!” He continued. “What other proof of my undying love could you want?”

Silence.

“Entrapta…” He was interrupted by Entrapta’s muffled cry behind her mask.

“I though you didn’t love me… I though you pitted me.”

“I could never pit you or not love you, Entrapta… Entrapta, you are everything to me… May I remove your mask, please.” He begged once again.

She nodded and so he removed her mask.

She was crying loudly now. He tried to wipe the tears out of her face, but she kept crying. He knew she was overwhelmed and having panic attack… and it was fine. It was his fault. He should have realized that she was insecure about what he felt towards her… damn, he just found she didn’t even know how he felt! She was entitled to be overwhelmed.

“Can I hug you?” He asked.

She nodded again.

They hugged. Her sobs became loud incontrollable cries. He hugged her tighter. They hugged for what could have been second, or an eternity, unaware now of the world around them. Slowly her cries started to dry out, and go back to out of breath sobs.

Between the breathless sobs, Entrapta gather her strength to say: 

“I want to marry you too.” 

“You have no idea how happy that makes me.” He says with tears pooling up in his eyes, to be immediately replace by him speaking enthusiastically. “I will spend the rest of our days together making sure you are the happiest and most pampered princess in all of the universe!! Everyone will be aware how devoted to you I am! There will never be any doubt from you or anyone of how strong my love is!”

He then felt her hair pulling his face closer towards her… their bodies still very closed from the hugging… his lips dry with the anticipation in the mere seconds it took… they were kissing… softly, innocent and kind, experimenting the love of their words in the form of their lips pressed together. 

His hands moved to caress her cheeks in the same manner her hair was already doing on his face. 

And then… he felt her gloved hand grab his hand, still on her face, and suddenly, not only they were kissing… but they were holding hands… those hand who had brought him so much joy over the years. Those hands that had invented and built so much for him.

Her hands had always been a weak spot of her, and he knew that; so, her holding hands with him was proof of her love and trust for him, and he was completely aware of it. So, when their lips started to rom away from each other, and their eyes met, sparkling like glowing scintillant stars in the night, he took the liberty of, while never let his gaze fall from her, bring her hands to his lips and start kissing them, over the gloves.

She pulled her hands from his… 

He got scared that maybe he had screw up things again… but the way her eyes never left his… That’s when she removed her gloves, dropping them on the floor, and returning her hands to their rightful place on Hordak’s hands.

He had touched her hands several times. 

He was so far, the only one allowed to touch her hands freely! 

But never without her gloves on! So, the clone took his time to caress those hands, feel their beautiful skin on his and finally, go back to kissing them. He kissed all the extend, all the way to the wrist, alternating from one hand to another. He let himself be bold and rubbed his cheeks or her hands, feeling the soft skin against his own, breathing sharply and feeling completely high from the level of trust and intimacy of that moment.

He always knew the first time they would be ‘intimate’ he would become desperate for her. Even if they were technically innocent gestures, both could feel the underline of that situation. The sexual tension building up. Years of yearning for one another finally catching up to him.

Her naked hands then brought his mouth back to hers… but this time, she didn’t hesitate to lick his lips, letting him know just how she wanted him. 

Their tongues touched, shyly at first, like as if they were trying to get to know each other. Then fierce, they involved each other, feeling freedom like never before, to explore the warm the other’s mouth.

Her breath was still uneven from the crying when they started kissing, but it became somewhat erratic… and then a tiny moan escaped her lips mid kiss.

“I like your voice so much.” He says, breaking the kiss for a second before kissing her with more fervor and lust than before. His hands started caressing her hands again. Their fingers interlocked. His thumbs drawing circular movements onto her hands.

Then kept kissing, moans now escaping from the former warlord was well.

It was starting to warm up in the room… speaking of warm… a warm sensation Hordak was familiar with started to arouse. The warm sensation in his lower abdomen, cause by his manhood starting to harden. 

They had to stop. He had to be strong. They had just confessed their love. He couldn’t just jump her like this… especially after her having panic attack… And now, thinking about that, she was probably still hungry, since they haven’t had dinner yet.

As if on cue, her stomach starts to rumble.

He separated himself from her:

“Would you like me to get the maids to bring you dinner.” The clone says.

“Does that mean we have to stop? I was really enjoying our make out session.”

“You just had a panic attack, Entrapta. You need food and rest more than make out sessions. We’ll still be together tomorrow, and the day after that and forever. We’ve waited so far, we can wait a little bit longer, for after you’re well.”

“I suppose you’re right. Thank you, Hordak.” She says, her face still puffed from crying and blushed from the make out heat.

Silence.

“Aren’t you…?” She started to say.

“Please don’t make me say it…Just… just give me a moment…” He says. She was clueless about why he hadn’t moved to get her food like he promised… and then she noticed… he was aroused.

Her blush became more prominent.


	12. The Evil Monster?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter :3  
> Not much to say, except that I hope you are enjoying my story so far, hope you enjoy this chapter as well and if you hadn't had a chance to leave kudos or a comment yet, please do, because they make me super excited to keep writing ^^

Hordak could get used to this: waking up to his beautiful princess curled up in his arms, her hair hugging him tightly and her scent so close he could drown on her sweetness.

Last night had been, considered all thing, unexpectedly successful! A little awkward near the end – with him getting overexcited with their more ‘carnal’ moment – but successful non the less.

Hordak wished he could just stay in Entrapta’s beautiful embrace forever. He really didn’t want to get up, but he still had to check on Imp; make sure he was okay and not being too much trouble for Adora and Catra.

He was able to untangle himself quite easily, with how well he already knew Entrapta’s hair. Long hours of brushing that hair, working in the lab with it and simply enjoying its sweet caress on its distracted moments… I, mean, the clone knew well his way around that lavender trap.

He went to Adora and Catra’s room and, before, knocking on the door, he heard a CRASH and Catra yelling for help.

He lost no time, entering the room.

He wasn’t expecting what he saw: Catra was running around the room with Imp on the back of her head, hissing at Adora, while the blonde was running after them with a lamp on her head and a broom on her hands. And the room? It was completely trashed.

“What IS GOING ON?” Catra stopped running, and Adora crushed into her, making the three of them fall to the ground. “This room is a MESS! Have you been fighting with Imp all night?”

“No.” Catra said.

“Yes.” Adora responded, still with the lamp on her head.

“I’m sure I raised each and every one of you better than that!” He said, stern, in all of his military posture.

“Imp started it. We just wanted him to sleep.” Complained Catra, finally getting Imp to let go of her head.

“Imp?” Asked Hordak. “Explain.”

The child flew to Hordak’s lap.

“NO!” Imp said in Hordak’s voice, switching immediately to Entrapta’s voice to say: “Midnight snack.”

Finally, the mess made sense.

“Did Imp not tell he’s allowed a midnight snack?” Said the clone, loosing his military posture, speaking softly.

Imp always got cranky when his daily routines were broken.

“He did… but we thought he was lying.”

“Wait! So, all of this mess could have been avoided with a cookie? Now who’s looking dumb in front of Hordak, Adora!?” Complained, once again Catra, reveling the real reason they had refuse to feed Imp after he woke up in the middle of the night.

“So… you just give him a cookie whenever he wants?” Asked Adora confused.

“Not ‘whenever he wants’, Adora.” Retorqued the clone, removing the lamp from Adora’s head. “Just so you know, Entrapta and I work quite late on the lab. When we finish, no matter the time, we go check on Imp, and he’s allowed to have a cookie with Entrapta before going back to bed.”

“Sorry. It’s just, the idea of him waking up on porpoise to eat in the middle of the night sounded strange. But in that case, I guess it makes sense. It’s a family bonding thing, right?”

“Yes. Yes, it is.” He answered smiling, happy with the blonde’s choice of words.

Who knew Hordak could actually be such a kind parent, opposed to the evil monster all thoughted him to be?

…

“Can you tell me the story of ‘HORDAK: THE EVIL MONSTER’ again, Lord Plumbraid?” Asked Adam, while the dwarf was piloting the ship.

“Aren’t you tired of that story already? I’ve been telling you that tale since you were a child.”

“Not really. I love a good tale. Especially one with such a vile opponent.” He says, with an open smile. “Besides, it will takes us a while to reach Etheria, so why not entertain ourselves some good old fashion stories? …Please?”

“Alright.” Gave up the shorter man, setting up the auto-pilot. “Once upon a time, many years ago, there was a planet of peace. All the lands on that planet were in harmony with each other. People were free and happy anywhere you went… or so I ‘ve been told, I was a just a baby then... Everything was perfect… but one day, on the land of the scorpion King, a far traveler, named Hordak, appeared. He seemed tired and asked the good king for a place to stay. As any good king, he gave that traveler shelter. Although he was odd, like nothing ever seen on that peaceful planet, with long ears, unseemly features and cold skin, the king was quickly manipulated into giving him a status of lord, and indulged him on his every request. Soon, the scorpion king had been convinced by Hordak that their ways of peace were wrong… And then he left, carrying the avail of the old king. With the help of the scorpion king that traveler did something awful… he started war on that peaceful planet. He had revealed himself to be monster. For over thirty years the planet was a battle field, a bloodshed financiered by the old king… But even so, people tried to keep moving. Two Queen Sister, Angella and my wife Gellica, trying to keep their people’s safe, came up with the idea of forming “The Princess Alliance”, where they gather the abilities of every kingdoms royal power. There was hope… Then, one night, Queen Gellica and I were called to attend an emergency… Hordak had been seen on our lands. We hurried to verify the news and act if necessary, leaving our daughter behind, on the arms of family, not even aware… not even aware we would not see her again… We were on our journey back to the kingdom, when, we saw him: Hordak! We started running towards him, to fight, when all of the sudden, he opened a portal behind us, that swallowed us sending us to Eternia.” Plumbraid wanted to cry… cry hard and heavy all the hate for the clone that had stolen his daughter from him and his wife. He wanted to kill the man who had destroyed his family.

“And now, we get to add that everything ended well! The evil Hordak and his master were defeated. You and Lady Gellica are getting reunited with your daughter and they will live happily ever after.” He said, regretting slightly asking to hear the tale… he had loved that story since early age, because he had always hoped one day to meet Hordak in battle and bring his head to Plumbraid.

Usually the former king of Dryll would have no trouble telling the story… but today, he had seemed so edgy and full of hate… it was most likely the anxiety to arrive to his planet… but still…

“Let the stars hear your wishes, Adam. I could really use a happy ending.” He responded. The stress was finally catching up to him. 

“We just need to install the portal engine on the planet and they’ll be connected to Eternia soon.” Said Adam, attempting to lighten the mood the had caused.

“If the rumors of Prime’s defeat are true, you mean.”

“They will be. I can feel it. She’s no longer out of reach, Lord Plumbraid. Your daughter will soon be in your arms.” Comforted Adam.


	13. Soon w/ Red Velvet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally!!! I'm posting chapter 13 ^^  
> Prepare for the plot thickening ;3
> 
> Chapters will continue to be slower now, because college already started and I have to study xb But I'll try to update as soon as possible ^^
> 
> Anyways, here's the new chapter.  
> Hope you all enjoy and, if you hadn't yet leave kudos, please do, or leave a comment. Comments are fuel for writing :3

“I don’t like the idea of so many people in the Crypto Castle. Plus, with my birthday… too many parties… Oh! And then there’s also the coronation…hmm, what do we do? I hate social gatherings, I mean: they’re not bad, but I’ve watched so many social events, I’m already an expert. So, it’s boring by now.” Stated Entrapta, while Adora, Catra, Glimmer and King Micah looked at her with nervous smiles, because she clearly didn’t understand social interaction, but no one dared say nothing.

“I agree. It should definitely be more functional!” Agreed Hordak.

“Oh! I know! One single celebration. Problem solved.” The geek princess said.

“You can’t be serious?” Said Glimmer.

“That seems practical. I like it.” Retorqued the clone.

“What about the proper courting?” Asked the former king.

“She already said ‘yes’ to my proposal. That’s the point of courting, correct?” Asked Hordak.

“It’s also supposed to be, you know, a chance to get to know each other before marring.”

“We’ve known each other for years.” Said Lord Hordak.

“Not like… you know what? You, young people, are always in a hurry to get marry!” 

“I’m older than you.”

“And still can’t tell when you’re joking… are you joking?” Asked the former king. “Yes?… No?... Nod once for ‘yes’, nod sideways for ‘no’.”

The former warlord just looked at him, blankly.

“Okay then.” King Micah says, giving up.

“So, how hold a very rushed three weeks planning for a massive three-in-one party go? I mean you won’t be able to do it all on your own, right?” Asked Glimmer.

“Aww, are you volunteering to help me? Thank you, Glimmer.” Said Entrapta excited, clapping her hands.

“Actually…” The queen started.

“I don’t know why I ever cut you guys out of my life.”

“Yeah” Answered Glimmer, defeated. “We’re helping.”

“Hey, guys.” Said bow entering the room and sitting at the breakfast table, grabbing a croissant. “Sorry I’m late. My camping trip with my dads took a little longer.” He then noticed Hordak, Entrapta and Imp. “Oh, sorry. I didn’t see you, guys. Hi, Entrapta. Hi, Imp. Hello, Lord Hordak.”

“I told you boy, no need for titles. After all, I would never address you as King Bow.”

Bow immediately chocked on his croissant.

“Speaking of weddings. I mean not weddings!... I mean, weddings yes… just not our wedding, Bow’s and…what I mean is…” Blabbed Glimmer nervously and blushed to the bone. “Hordak and Entrapta are engaged!”

Bow immediately un-chocked and congratulated the couple on their recent event:

“I’m so happy for you guys! I’ve been TEAM ENTRAPDAK from the start. Well, since the Beast Island rescue. Before the whole Beast Island rescue, I didn’t even know you guys were a thing, but then, Entrapta spoke of you the whole way back from there … oh, and don’t get me started on when we almost got killed ‘cause she wanted to test every clone on Prime’s ship to see if it was you. Ah, good times. We meet Kadroh thanks to that. Haven’t seen him in a while, tho.”

“He actually here too. Probably still sleeping. He had a roller coaster of emotions yesterday.” Commented Glimmer.

“Oh, right. ‘Cause Entrapta’s engage to Hordak. I mean, it was obvious he liked her. So not surprised.” He said biting another bit of croissant.

“HE WHAT?” Yelled Entrapta.

“Oh, my stars, you’re like the clone whisperer. All clones fall in love with you.” Joked Catra while laughing loudly.

“Did you know Kadroh liked me?” Asked Entrapta looking at Hordak. If anyone knew Kadroh’s mind, it was Hordak.

“Well… you see… actually… it’s more like…” He started nervously.

“You did? Why didn’t you tell me? Oh, I was so mean to him yesterday, blabbing about liking you in front of him. Poor Kadroh.”

“Poor Kadroh.” Repeated Imp in Entrapta’s voice, actually having a blast at Kadroh’s expenses. 

No offense to Kadroh, but Imp never liked how the clone didn’t respect Entrapta’s space… especially when said space was supposed to be meant to him and Hordak. So, Imp would, every given opportunity prank and be mischievous around him… I mean, a boy has got to keep an eye out for their parents. Kadroh has never fooled him. Imp knew from the start that, the man that reminded him so much of his own dad, could put the whole ‘happy family’ thing he had got going on in danger. So of course, as any good son, he protected his mama.

He would do that and worst to anyone who tried to harm the love between Hordak and Entrapta.

Yep! TEAM ENTRAPDAK for the win! 

At least, that’s what his childish mind thought. 

“I’ll have to apologize to Kadroh, later.” Said the lavender hair princess.

“If you must.” Said Hordak. “But, returning to more…importante matters: our wedding. A grand celebration would be wise and practical. According to Dryll’s traditions – which I have been instructed on…” He says while winking, with a very stoic face, to King Micah. “…we have we have a very important choice to make.”

“Red velvet cake.” Answered Entrapta.

“A wise, very well thought decision, as always.”

“How… how did you know he would ask about the type of cake?” King Micah asked perplexed.

“I was asking about the color scheme actually.” The clone retorqued.

“The colors for Dryll are mainly purple, but we will be able to incorporate red – to symbolize Hordak’s own color scheme – if we do red velve on the cake. It will be a surprise for our guest, when we cut the cake open.”

Silence.

“Ah, so you guys already talked about this, then.” Asked Bow.

“No.” They said at the same time.

“Also, should we make Emily the flower robot?” The clone questioned.

“Definitely, yes. And my little young man can be in charge of our gifts for the gifts exchange.”

“That’s a marvelous idea. The whole family…” Hordak was saying, only to interrupt himself. Had he ever referred himself, Entrapta, Imp and Emily as a family out loud?

No. 

At least not in front of Entrapta.

He looked at her, afraid of her reaction towards his bold statement, only to be immediately swelled by her soft hair, in a hug.

“Sorry.” She says blushing, retreating her hair. “I got overly excited about... about us… being a family officially.”

“I love your excitement.” He says grabbing a lock of her hair still on him. “I love us, as family.” He says kissing the lock, as one would do with the back of a hand.” And I love you immensely.” He says about to kiss her, forgetting completely about the other people in the room.

He didn’t have the time, though, before the head of Brightmoon’s guard entered the ballroom.

“Princess Entrapta!” Yelled Juliet, out of breath, pale as a ghost. “I’m sorry to interrupt your breakfast, but… outside…”

“What’s wrong? Is it an enemy?” Exclaimed Adora, ready to fight.

“No!” The head of the guards said. “Your mother, princess Entrapta… she’s outside!”


	14. Back to Dryl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEW CHAPTER :3  
> I'm sorry for everything xb  
> Hope you all enjoy ^^ if you haven't left kudos yet, please do and if you want, leave a comment (they fuel my writing)!

“Are you sure it’s Gellica outside.” Asked the former king.

“I saw her with my own eyes. It was like seeing Queen Angella again. Then she says she’s Queen Gellica. She says she had come to her sister for help and I told her Entrapta was here. I… I didn’t bring myself to tell her about her sister.” Answered Juliet, while catching up her breath.

“Ask for help? What happen?”

“She says she’ll only discuss this with family.”

…

“Entrapta, is that you?” Asked a woman who was the spitted image of Angella, if not for the pixie cut, she sported. “Oh, how I’ve missed you.” She says looking at the group, not making any move towards Entrapta.

“You’re not my mom.” Entrapta answered plainly, turning around to enter the Brightmoon’s castle again, being hold up by King Micah.

“Now, now, Entrapta, please, I know you’re upset, but let her explain herself, first. I’m sure she has a great explanation to why she has been missing for over 20 years… right, Gellica?” He says looking despaired.

“Of course.” She answerers. “But first, I need Angella. Where is she.”

“She’s… she’s gone…”

“No… it can’t be… but we’re immortals.” She said, pale as a ghost.

“She is trapped between dimensions, keeping the whole universe from collapsing.” Answered Adora, tears forming in her eyes.

“You… you look familiar, girl.” She whispers, almost to herself.

“It’s impossible that you know her… since you’ve been gone for over 20 years!” Exclaimed Micah, gesturing towards Entrapta, who would have pushed her mask down, had it not been forgotten in the guest room/prison. He was gesturing like a madman as if telling Gellica something among the lines of: ‘you’re daughter is right here.

And it was like a new subject was brought to her attention.

“Of course, my daughter. You wouldn’t believe the dangers your father and I came across to be reunited with you again. Over twenty years ago a portal open, sending your father and I to this dimension, to planet of Eternia, a few quadrants away from here. We were lucky for the king of Eternia took us in, on the night his daughter, Adora, disappear, through the same portal we came through.”

“Wait… I’m an Adora who came through a portal over twenty years ago!” Adora said, adding 2+2 that maybe, just maybe, it could be her. I mean, what are the odds of two portal traveling babies named Adora.

“Hordak, why did you name her ‘Adora’, again?” Asked Catra.

“I didn’t name her. It was written on her baby blanket.” He says bluntly.

“I’M A REAL PRINCESS?!” She yells.

“More importantly.” Hordak interrputs, setting Adora to the side, having had enough of his sweet lavender hair princess, being ignored. “If you and Entrapta’s father had to face great danger to get here… where is he? And why don’t you look concerned about Entrapta?”

“He just went out there and said it. Respect!”

“Bow!” Yelled Glimmer.

“What? It’s not like we weren’t all thinking it.” Answered Bow.

“I’m sorry. You all are right, but my mind is elsewhere… you see… that’s why I needed Angella… Plumbraid has been kidnapped.”

“Kidnapped?” Exclaimed Micah surprised.

“Yes. We were on our way here, when an evil entity calling himself: Skeletor approached our ship. I was able to escape… but not Plumbraid. He stayed behind to save me, so that Skeletor wouldn’t get his hands on my immortality. So, I came to Etheria as fast as I could to ask Angella for her help… Entrapta, my beautiful entrapting sunshine… will you save your father with me?”

“This is too much data!” Yelled Entrapta, tears in her eyes.

“I agree.” Said Hordak “We should go get your mask.”

…

“Well, after much deliberation, Entrapta is ready to accept you back into her life.” Hordak says while Entrapta stays beside him, while he holds her hand. She doesn’t say a word, her mask, that they had just got back from the room/prision, all the way down, covering her face.

“Oh, I’m so happy to hear that.” She says smiling.

“I’m not finished. She okay with planning to save her father, although is not advised for her to be directly involved in the rescue, since her field of preference is the field of science and not the battle field… We will assemble a rescue team here in Etheria to procced to that, including the warrior Princess She-ra… if that’s okay with you Adora, of course.”

“Of course.” Adora says, smiling brightly at the couple.

“I understand. I would never want you to be involved in a battle, my little entrapting sunshine.”

As Gellica spoke, shivers went up Entrapta’s spine. Why was she calling her that? Her father used to call her that… but not her mother. Her mother used to call her: my little scientist, or simply Entrapta… 

Probably a habit she developed with the years away, when they would talk about her… but it was so strange.

Entrapta tried to brush it off… but it simply felt wrong for her mother to call her that… it felt wrong for her to be there.

But she still brushed it off and focus on Hordak, on his big strong hand on hers. It was so soothing and nice. 

And so, it was settled and all together, they returned to Dryl: Hordak, Entrapta, Imp, Gellica and Kadroh, since he didn’t felt comfortable staying at Brightmoon without Entrapta or Hordak there.

The trip there was… awkward, to say the list.

They told her about the engagement, and Kadroh cried, introduce her to Imp, with Kadroh still crying, and told her about Emily, with Kadroh feeling better; and to everything she just smiled, congratulated them and procced with the cold vibe she was sending them.

Hordak didn’t want to hate the woman. She was the mother of the love of his life! And he should be happy she was okay with their relationship… but she didn’t seem to care about Entrapta at all.

It was probably his imagination. Queen Gellica was probably just worried about her husband, and was having trouble connecting with her daughter because of that, but still…

The next week and a half, was odd to say the least.

Gellica would stay hours locked in her room ‘planning the rescue’ she would say. 

It felt like she wasn’t even there in Crypto Castle at all, if not for her occasionally joining them sometimes at a meal… but even then she would be very quiet and observant of everything.

Hordak wonderer why she was locked in that room so much…

…

The room of the King and Queen of Dryl.

All type of test tubes with different kinds of colorful substances inside.

Gallica is in her room, alone, working on something for sure.

She seems frustrated. She’s sweating a lot.

Suddenly… she ducks down, in pain, as if she was about to throw up… her face starts to melt… and she’s not Gellica anymore… she another woman… she’s Evil-Lyn.


	15. Graphs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I just noticed that I've posted the first chapter of this story, precisely, 5 months ago... so, YAY ^^And I wanna thank you all who have been putting up with me so far, puting kudos, commenting, adding bookmarks... You made all this writing process really exciting and fun for me... so, THANK YOU <3 <3 <3  
> And to celebrate this 5 months 'anniversary', here's Chapter 15 with *SPOILER* a sexy moment ;3  
> If you hadn't left kudos yet, please do and if you want, please leave a comment: they are my writing fuel!!!  
> Without more delays, enjoy Chapter 15 ^^

In the past Evil-Lyn had been a powerful witch, under the greatest ruler: Skeletor.

Under him she had developed many potions that her former ‘bosses’ found unethical, such as a disguising potion. It actually came in hand while working with Skeletor. She was able to successfully infiltrate the Royal Palace of Eternia for years, learning a whole lot about the Lord and Lady of Etheria, mostly from gossips from the palace staff. But it was enough for her to find out that Lady Gellica was immortal.

She wanted that for herself… even if Skeletor didn’t agree with her.

He never supported her in conceiving a plan to get her hands on that immortality.

He used to say that a king’s true immortality was what he did in life… but she still wanted it non the less.

So, after Skeletor was defeated by He-man…

And after she hide quadrants away, so not to get thrown at the same fate as Skeletor…

And after she heard the rumor about the planet of Etheria being freed of Hord Prime, right after she found out about the planet new position on the universe…

Well… she made a plan, of course.

She knew it wouldn’t be long before the Lord and Lady of Ethernia returned to their planet, but she was aware she was closer to the planet. Surely, she would be able to arrive there first and take the immortality of Lady Gellica´s twin sister: Angella.

She just had to play the cards right.

Now improvisation was never her strong point… but she could roll with it… and that’s what she did when, upon finding that Angella was no more, she came up with a different solution.

If you have a tree full of fruit, and you plant a seed from that fruit… the tree that grows from the seed will not be the same tree, but you can still eat its fruit, and it will taste no different.

With that thought in mind, surely, she can extract the immortality from Entrapta as well.

To Evil-Lyn, that girl was disgusting. She was actually marrying a Horde Prime clone? And it was Hordak: The Evil Monster from Lord Plumbraid’s tale. And they had a labyrinth castle filled with traps. The had pet deadly robot and a… well, whatever that flying thing they called son was. 

She wanted to throw up the entire trip to Crypto Castle.

But now that she’s at Crypto castle she just needs the right potion to do the deed. She knows that Entrapta’s parents will be here soon, so she’s running out of time to study the princess… so she needs a way to buy herself more time.

And she knows how… she just needs the right ally…

…

Entrapta took her bath and dress her pajamas: an oversized shirt and large yoga pants that didn’t really highlighted her at all… and waited.

Hordak would be there soon… in her room… with her… alone! He had been there several times before to brush her hair while discussing ideas for future experiments, but memories of their last night, together on Brightmoon, flooded through her mind: the intimacy of that moment still kept her hot on her core and had provided many of pleasurable moments over the past week and a half… She just… she wanted him so bad and he would be here any moment now, and she still didn’t know how to approach the subject.

I mean, she made the math, and she made the graphs… if Hordak like her like she likes him… and judging by his reaction on their make-out session (oh, stars, she got him a boner… a really big, well traced on that tunic, boner) … this step is surely okay for him… right?

She doesn’t want to pressure him and send him flying away from her.

She loves him so much… she just… wants to feel closer to him… while doing something that would feel very good for both of them.

But what would she even say?

“Hordak, I want you to make me yours.” Said Entrapta, with determination, trying to practice how to present herself to Hordak on this specific ocassion. “No! No no no no! Ok. I can do this! Again!... Hordak, tonight I’m make let’s make love.” She says seductively. “This is not good! I will look foolish, and not sexy at all. No! One more time. With honesty. Breath… Just be yourself, Entrapta.” She says not noticing the door on her bedroom being opened. “Hordak, I’ve made a graph on why we should have intercourses. Would you like to see it?”

“Yes.” He answered bluntly, blushed to the highest level.

Upon realizing she’s not alone, Entrapta’s reaction is to trip over her hair and falls. Still on the ground she exclaims, blushed: 

“Really?”

“Of course. I would really like to see how you… ran that down to numbers.” Hordak said while helping her get up from the floor. The blush growing stronger on both sides.

And so, they look at graphs, while sitting on her bed.

Hordak was really trying to focus on Entrapta’s graphs. They were very well put together… but the mere thought of them together, got in him a thirst like no other! The fire burning from his heart to his loins.

Entrapta’s eyes were on him.

Through the white oversized t-shirt she was wearing, he could tell she was not wearing a bra.

His thoughts were really on her instead of on her work, but it would be rude to tell her he wanted to actually do the real thing instead of looking at her graphs. Don’t take him wrong; her graphs are a true piece of art, but you don’t expect a drunkard to settle themselves with just water when the thirst calls for something else.

And then he asked, while trying his best to be supportive of his goddess expression:

“And what would the best outcome for this, start with.”

“Well I ran a few scenarios, but maybe testing” Entrapta says while removing her pajama pants and simply sitting on his the clone’s lap. “would be more satisfying for both parts.”

…

The meat of her breast compressed against him, underneath her t-shirt, with those perky nipples feeling like soft caresses against his chest.

Her tongue, hot and slippery inviting his own tongue further into her mouth to explore and make her his.

Entrapta´s pussy dripping on him, through her panties, while the slow, torturous undulation of her body against his, brought him closer and closer to losing his mind.

Could it be that the enlightenment that his former God had so much talked about was truly the blessing of his beloved Entrapta’s wet womanhood rubbing on top of his own hard genitalia, as they kissed furiously?

OH! How he longed for those clothes they had separating them, to be shred apart allowing them to properly become one with one another.

He then dared to let his hand travel underneath her t-shirt.

Passing the soft skin of her belly all the way to her soft voluptuous breast, cupping her and allowing his claw to massage and gently twist the nipple, making Entrapta’s voice crack with pleasure.

Her clothed entrance pressed against his shaft, almost wanting to go in, to those inviting walls, but not quite managing…

And then…

Some unlucky bastard knocks on Entrapta’s door.

They stop kissing, awkwardly.

They look at one another. Eyes on each other, breathes uneven. Neither of them wanted to stop.

The unlucky bastard knocked again.

“Hordak?” Questioned Entrapta as Hordak placed her softly upon the bed, wrapped her in a blanket, lift himself up from his rightful place with his goddess, and, never minding the state he was in, open the door furiously.

There was nothing to hide anyways. Whoever it was, they were about to regret interrupting his time with his princess and learn a well-deserved lesson.

“WHAT?” He yelled as he opened the door.

“I’m sorry to disturb you and her highness, Lord Hordak.” Said Soda Pop, trying his best not to look at his princess on the bed, looking cozy, and yet ravished, or to the raised tent on Hordak’s tunic. “But Queen Gellica requested Princess Entrapta’s presence to discuss her father’s rescue.”

“NOW?” He asked still fuming with rage.

“Please don’t kill me! I’m sorry for interrupting! I’m just doing my job!”

“We’ll be there in 10 minutes.” Hordak answered defeated.

“She specifically said ‘only Princess Entrapta’.” He says running away as fast as he could while yelling apologies.


	16. Fizzy Drink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Chapter ^^ Yay!!!  
> Thanks to everyone who has left kudos and comments so far! If you haven't left a kudos yet, please do and leave a comment if you want ^^ They make me happy :3  
> Here's Chapter 16 ;3

“So, if I give this fizzy drink to Entrapta… she’ll turn her affections towards me?” Asked Kadroh. “I didn’t know fizzy drinks could do that!”

“Well, not all of them. Just this one in particular.” Answered Evil-Lyn, still disguised as Gellica.

“Oh, but what about Hordak? He loves her too… and I love her… but I wouldn’t want to break their love apart. He’s my dearest Brother. If I break them apart… he’ll feel the way I’m felling now.”

“I’m sure he doesn’t love her as much as you do. I looks at you in the carriage ride and I said to myself: Kadroh is the clone my daughter is supposed to marry.”

“I’m sorry, but I can’t accept your kind offer, Queen Gellica.” Says Kadroh. “I’ve been thinking a lot lately about my brother and Entrapta, and I came to the conclusion that they are happy together. He makes your daughter happy, like I never did during the war. I can do as many facials expressions as I want to make her laugh… but he makes her happy just by being there by her side. I could never compete with that. No fizzy drink will ever change that.”

“I’m sorry, what?”

“You are forgiven. I’m just… I feel very happy for them.”

“You…! You are useless!” She yells. “What good are you to me, if I can’t use you to get to Entrapta!” She continues, as her face starts to melt. An urge to throw up curls up in her stomach. As off lately the shapeshifting potion was working less and less… it was probably the extensive use of it over the years that make her almost immune to it… but it still worked enough… and then, she looks at the clone, who looks terrorized. “It happened again, didn’t. My face changed?”

“Who are you? I’m calling Hordak.” He says, as he sees the queen’s face melt into the face of another woman.

“Oh, no, you’re not” Evil-Lyn says calmly. 

…

“Entrapta.” Says Kadroh. “How are you on this beautiful day.”

“I’m good. I’m looking for my mother. I went to her room, but I didn’t find her. Which is weird since she called for me.”

“Yes, weird… I brought you something. It’s a fizzy drink. To apologize for my foul mood lately. I’ve come to the conclusion that I’m just so happy for you and Hordak now.”

“Oh, thanks! I’m really glad to hear that.” He answers smiling brightly. She really felt bad for Kadroh’s suffering. It was good he had come to accept them like that. 

Today, it just might be the best day ever, with how Hordak’s and her relationship had progressed moments ago; and, oh stars, she felt it: Hordak’s sexual organ pressed against her aching entrance… and it felt like it was moving on its own! What king of genitalia was he possibly carrying down there?! Oh, she needed to know!

It was… AMAZING!

And now Kadroh was on team ENTRAPDAK (like Bow called it)?!

Definitely BEST DAY EVER!

“Don’t forget your commemoratory fizzy drink.” The clone reminds her, handing her the drink.

“What flavor is it?” She asks.

“Your favorite….?” He says nervous.

“You don’t have to lie. I’ll drink any flavor. I’m not picky with fizzy drinks. Just wanted to know.”

“Oh, sorry. It’s …blueberry.”

“Cool.” She says taking the drink from Kadroh hands. She takes the bendy straw to her lips a takes a sip.

…

Imp loved travelling via venting system. It was fun, there were no traps to be aware of and sometimes, by luck, he would run into Entrapta there. So much fun!

But today, he wasn’t travelling by vents for fun.

He was on a duty that he hadn’t been in a long time: spying.

Hordak had just told him to spy on Entrapta’s mother, but upon getting to her room, he picked out of the vents to find she wasn’t there… but that didn’t mean his mission was over! Far from it! It meant it had only begun.

So, he went looking for her.

That’s when, passing on top on Kadroh’s room, he heard a muffled cry.

Was he not over Imp’s parents being together, yet?

Pathetic!

He might just go there to play with Kadroh’s feelings a bit. Replay his mom’s voice saying how much she loves Hordak. You know, just to stablish dominance! He’ll be back to his mission in no time. It’s just a break. And who knows, maybe the clone is drowning his sorrows in tiny tartlets again. In that case Imp will just steal one or two and be on his way.

Except… Imp wasn’t expecting to find Kadroh all tied in his room, crying for help beneath a gag.

Imp hurries to untie him, using his small sharp teeth to break the rope, and ungags the clone.

“Entrapta’s in danger!” These are the first words to leave the clone’s mouth as he can finally speak.

…

“Is this your kingdom, Lord Plumbraid?” Asked Adam.

“No, Adam. This is Brigthmoon. My sister-in-law’s kingdom. The way I know her and her husband, Micah, they most likely have taken care of Entrapta upon Gellica’s and I disappearance. I’m not sure if my daughter will be here or not… but I need to know my daughter will be ready to see me. She’s a sensitive girl. I don’t want to overwhelm her by simply appearing after all these years. Maybe Angella can help Gellica and I to connect with her again. And Brightmoon is the perfect place to build our portal do Eternia. Back in the day they had the most advanced scientists in all the planet.” Answers Plumbraid as they get of the ship, parked on Brightmoon’s garden.

“Who’s there?” Calls a voice.

“Juliet? Is that you, wearing a general uniform? Oh, you were just a cadet of the royal force last time I saw you.”

“…King Plumbraid? Is that you?” Ask the general, surprised. “How?”

“Is a long story. One I’m eager to tell, I assure you. But all in time. Is… is my family here?”

“Only your brother-in-law and your niece, Lord Plumbraid. Your daughter and wife are already back in Dryl.”

“I’m sorry… Did you say that my wife is in Dryl.” 

She nodded.

“That’s impossible. She stayed behind in the planet of Eternia.”

The looked at each other and run inside the palace, to immediately find former king Micah and Queen Glimmer.

“Hey, Juliet. Any news from Plumbraid’s rescue plan?” Asked Micah.

“Yeah, I haven’t received contact from Entrapta about her massive tree in one ceremony yet, either.” The sparkly princess added.

“Your highness, King Plumbraid is here.” Announces the general, gesturing towards Plumbraid.

“Plumbraid!” He exclaims happy with a bright smile on his face.

“We must leave to Crypto Castle immediately.”

“Why? What’s going on?” Ask Glimmer, noticing the stressed face on Juliet, Plumbraid and Adam.

“Gellica is in the planet of Eternia. The Gellica you’ve meet, is an imposter! What’s is the fastest vehicle you have available?”

“That would be ‘Darla’.” Glimmer exclaims. “I’m getting the best friend squad. It’s probably nothing, but… Dad, Juliet, prepare Darla for departure. I’ll be right back.” She says teleporting.


	17. Help!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 40 minutes past midnight in my country... so... it's 2021 where I am!  
> I hope this new year brings everyone a lot of health and love and Entrapdak Fics to read... lots of Entrapdak fics to read :3
> 
> So, here's the Chapter 17 ^^ Yay!  
> Sorry for the long wait and for not responding to the comments on the last chapter... I will respond to them, after posting finishing poting this chapter.  
> If you hadn't yet, and if you want to, leave kudos, please... also comment are always appreciated, 'cause they make me happy <3

“I’m sure it’s nothing… But, good luck, Plumbraid.” Says the king Micah while exiting the ship.

“This ship… I learn about them. But it’s so ancient!” Exclaimed Adam excited. “How is it here? And how is still able to fly?”

“’Darla’ belonged to an ancient warrior who visited this planet centuries ago. As for how it’s still flying, you’ll have to ask Princess Entrapta. She’s the best technician, engineer, scientist and so-on on this planet. If ‘Darla’ is up in the sky is thanks to her!” Answered Glimmer, looking at Plumbraid as she enters the ship, accompanied by the best friend squad.

Lord Plumbraid felt pride in hearing these words. He always knew his daughter would grow to be an exceptional woman, but it still warmed his heart to know how smart and appreciated she was.

“Is she… is she still into traps?” He asked, full with hope.

“Yes. She basically has the whole castle completely booby-trapped.” Answered Bow entering the ship. 

His eyes beamed with joy. Adam pated Plumbraid on his back, saying:

“Told you.”

“Hi, I’m Bow. I’ll be your pilot today.” He says, shaking hands with Plumbraid. “Don’t worry. I’m sure your daughter’s safe. We have a shapeshifter friend. It’s most likely them trying to prank Entrapta for some reason. But we’ll check on Crypto Castle non the less. And you’ll be reunited with your daughter soon enough.” 

The dwarf felt himself relax after hearing those words. Maybe his daughter wasn’t in danger after all… 

Except… the information that woman told them matched with the information given by King Plumbraid… It was not possible for Double Trouble to know that…

Something was up, for sure… but it was best not to tell Plumbraid that…

And then, for Catra, at least, all hell breaks loose when Adora and her entered the ship: she’s looking from Adora to Adam, Adam to Adora and back to Adam again… the similarities… they look almost exactly the same. She’s confused and frightened.

And then Adora and Adam see each other…

They point at each other in surprise as they see their own face on someone else. And the hair puff?! Is the same hair puff! 

How?

“Adora, I’m scared.” Says Catra, so confused, she’s not even sure who Adora is anymore.

“Wait! Your name’s ‘Adora’?” Asks Adam.

“Yes…?” She answerers carefully, not sure if she can trust this person who has stolen her face, or not.

“Have you been stolen as baby?” He proceeds to ask.

“YES!” She says excited. “You know me?” 

“Sister!” He exclaims hugging her. “My name’s Adam. I’m your twin brother.”

“I haven’t been told I have a twin brother.” She says hugging back excited.

“Wait… there’s two of them?” Catra asks. “The universe is doomed.”

“So, Princess Adora of Eternia had been here all along?” Asks Plumbraid. 

“Yes. Around 20 years ago, an entity called Light Hope opened a portal from your dimension to the former dimension we were trapped in and stole Adora as a baby in order to raise her to activate a weapon built into our planet, capable of destroying the whole planet.” Explained Bow as he prepared the ship for takeoff.

“The weapon from ‘The defeat of Horde Prime’s tale’?” Asked Adam in wonder.

“But don’t worry, that didn’t happen. Adora didn’t activate any weapon. In fact, she has destroyed it.” Continued Bow.

“That’s amazing! Wait, I need to know, you destroyed Horde Prime, but have you also been able to get rid of his right-hand clone?” Ask Adam.

“His what now?” Catra asked. She spent enough time in Prime’s ship to know that all clones were expendable. There was no ‘right-hand clone’.

“Hordak.” Explains Plumbraid, his face, filled with a sinister hate.

War aside, Lord Hordak may not be the person that stranded the king and queen of Dryl on another planet, but if it wasn’t for him being there, in Dryl, that night, they would never had been separated from their daughter. So, he was still to blame. He was to blame for everything bad that had ever happened to Etheria and to Plumbraid.

The murderous look on Plumbraid’s face didn’t go unnoticed.

“Well, actually…You see… Oh my, how do I put this…” Started Glimmer.

“You let him escape?” Asked the dwarf angrily.

“Actually, he was the one who killed Horde Prime.” Says Glimmer, not sure of how to tell this man that his daughter is marrying Hordak. Gosh, why had she told her dad to stay in Brightmoon? It would surely been easy to talk to Plumbraid if he was here. “So, because of that and other reasons, the Princess Alliance conceded him royal forgiveness.”

“What if his plan is to take Horde Prime’s place? Have you thought of that?”

“He isn’t planning that.” Said Bow, while still driving the ship.

“How do you know?”

“Well… you see… it’s a leap of faith... I mean….” Starts Bow, feeling the same as Glimmer now. How do you tell a man his daughter is marrying… well… Hordak!? Especially with how palpable his hate for the clone was.

“Oh, I thought we set him free because of his relationship with Entrapta.”

“Shut up, Adora.” Glimmer says between closed teeth.

“What relationship?” Asked Adam, confused.

“They’re engaged. Everybody knows that already.” She says plainly.

“Nice going, Adora.” Catra says, ironically. Is not that Catra doesn’t love chaos, but even she knows this is about to go beyond chaotic.

“What? Is not like is a secret relationship. And we’re are going to Dryl now, so he’s going to find out anyways. Don’t worry they’re a cute couple. Hordak is not so bad once you get to know him. By now, half of Etheria was raised by him in his Horde. And, we’re no Imp, don’t get me wrong, but we still turned out fine. Catra and I were actually raised by him. Well, mostly by Shadow Weaver, but… you know…”

“MY DAUGHTER WILL NOT MARRY THAT MONSTER!” Yells the king.

Silence…

“I screw this up didn’t I.”

“Yup.” Answeres Glimmer as she face-palms herself.

“We’re here!” Exclaims Bow, relief that all this mess is about to be over.

Now they go to Entrapta and Hordak, and everything can be talked out. 

Worst case scenario? Entrapta shoves her parent out of her life for a while and Hordak convinces her to let them back in her life again.

So, no problem.

Everything is fine… Well, mostly fine… They still need to know what’s going on at Dryl, with Entrapta’s fake mom.

…

Kadroh and Imp were too late to find Entrapta.

By the time Kadroh and Imp were able to find Hordak to warn him about the fake Queen, he was already dodging Entrapta’s massive like weapon hair.

“Brother! Entrapta’s been hypnotized by a fizzy drink, made by a Gellica, but…”

“That was not Gellica. It’s a witch called Evil-Lyn. Yes, I already found that out, moments ago. Thank you, Kadroh.” Hordak says dodging a powerful blow that goes breaking the wall behind him.

Suddenly the hair opens space for Entrapta and Evil-Lyn.

Entrapta’s is no longer wearing her usual work attire… nor is she wearing gloves! She’s wearing a tea length burgundy gown, from the outfits she brought from her visit at Brightmoon, and that were set aside for the birthday-slash-wedding-coronation party.

She would look magnificent… was she not trying to kill everyone.

“You can kill Hordak… but capture the other clone and the flying thing. They might get useful as hostages.” Says Evil-Lyn, smirking, as Entrapta’s hair shoots in the ways of the group.

Kadroh was quick to get himself trapped in Entrapta’s hair – the hair holding around him almost like a cocoon, straining all his movements. 

Luckily for Hordak, years of knowing Entrapta, working side by side with that mind, that hair, that woman had given him a sort of upper hand in predicting how she would perform at this moment, allowing the clone to swipe away from her hair without the need to fight back…

But he couldn’t keep running forever. He had to find a way to activate Dryl’s Distress Beacon soon. In a situation like this, they needed She-ra. If she was able to heal Hordak when Prime possessed him, surely that healing power could heal the mind of his Entrapta.

But how can he warn the princesses? The way to the emergency room is blocked. There’s no escape root… except for the hole in the wall that Hordak’s beloved princess just made. But they are nowhere near ground.

“Imp, you have to warn the princesses!” Hordak says.

“Family.” Imp says Hordak’s voice.

“We’ll be fine, as long as you get the princesses.” He claims, once again avoiding the massive hair.

Imp sucks up the tear that threat to roll down and goes for the hole in the wall…

Entrapta’s hair is able to grab the boy’s wing, pulling him towards her.

Hordak grabs the tendril of hair and gives it a twist, hard enough to force the hair to let go of Imp, but not hard enough that would hurt his beautiful scientist.

Imp’s wing is hurt in all that process… but his will was intact!

Even in pain, he flew as fast as his could, yelling, with Entrapta’s voice: “HELP!”

…

“When I see that vile monster, I’m going to reap his head of his shoulders! How dare he subject my daughter to… to himself and… and… trick her into liking him…! I knew he was low, but this?! She’s my daughter! This will not go unattended! I will seek revenge for her stolen innocence myself!” Yelled Plumbraid all the way out of the ship.

“King Plumbraid?” Called Bow, running after him. For someone with such short legs, he sure walked fast. Rage sure is a fuel.

“That bastard!” Continued King Plumbraid.

“Help!” They hear Entrapta’s voice calling… but it’s not Entrapta. It’s Imp flying towards them, his hurt wing making it impossible for him to fly in a straight line.

The dwarf ran towards the child and grabbed him before his wings gave in.

“Child, are you alright?” Asked Plumbraid worried. It must have been Hordak, whom hurt this poor boy. He was definitely getting his head chopped off.

“Imp! What happened?” Asked Glimmer looking at the wounded Imp on Plumbraid arms.

“Entrapta…NO!...alright.” He says is Hordak’s voice. “Not...Gellica.”

“What… Why does he talk like that? What is he saying?” Asks Adam, confused by Imp’s speech form.

“HELP!” He yells in Entrapta’s voice once again.

“We have to get into Crypto Castle. Now!” Exclaims Bow.

“Aren’t you forgetting something? The whole place is trapped from top to bottom! How are we gonna be able to pass the traps without one of Entrapta’s tracking pads?” Questions Catra.

“Imp, you know your way around, right? You think you can guide us?” Asks Bow.

Imp nods his tiny head affirmably.

“Are you sure it’s a good idea to take a child into whatever danger is going on?” Asked the king of Dryl.

“We don’t have a choice, if someone can get us inside the castle safely, right now, that’s Imp.” Says Adora. “Lead the way!”

Imp attempts to start flying, only to fall back into the dwarf’s arms, as his hurt wing can no longer carry him.

“I’ll carry you, little Imp.” Says the dwarf.


	18. Healing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, I'm posting a new chapter xb I've been busy studying for the semester's final tests xc #collegelife  
> But, at long last... CHAPTER 18 :3  
> Hope you all enjoy, if you hadn't yet make sure to leave kudos and comment if you want (comments make me happy ^^)!

There he was, in the distance, Hordak: the man Plumbraid vow to destroy!

He was dodging a massive curtain of lavender velvet… could it be? 

Then he sees her. There’s no mistake – that’s his daughter! She grew up to be such a beautiful lady… Plumbraid almost felt like crying.

“After all these years… Entrapta.” The king of Dryll thought. “And she’s attacking Hordak?! Wonderful news! She must have figured out his evil scheme!”

And suddenly the hair is attacking in their direction.

The best friend squad hurries to hide.

“Why is she attacking us?” Ask Plumbraid, dodging with difficulty, hiding behind a piece of broken wall, while protecting the young Imp in his arms.

“Ah! Lord Plumbraid. So nice of you to join us.” Says Evil-Lyn, noticing the dwarf and the princesses. “Do you like what I did with your daughter? Trust me, it’s an improvement, compared with how she was.”

“What did you do to her, Evil-Lyn?” He says, stepping up from his hiding spot, looking at the woman with his eyes full of hatred.

“Oh, don’t look at me like that. All did was hypnotize her, gave her a new look, and a new purpose in life… although with how much she drank of my potion, I’m surprised if she could even remember her own name. She must really like blueberries.”

“Why are you doing this to Lord Plumbraid’s daughter, Evil-Lyn? What do you gain from hypnotizing her?” Asks Adam, also hiding behind a piece of wall. His sword thrown across the the hall, too far away for him to reach now.

“It’s really nothing personal. I just want to be immortal, like Lady Gellica. And if two plus two equals four, then I certainly can get a way to take Gellica’s immortality out of her daughter. I’m mean, I’m no scientist, but it’s genetics, right? Can you imagine me, being beautiful forever, young Adam? And think of all the time I would have on my hands?! In a few hundred years, I would become the most powerful witch of all the galaxy!

“Adora!” Hordak calls, noticing the group, between Evil-Lyn rattling. “If I create an opening you think you can heal Entrapta?”

“You still think you can win, clone. She’s not your Entrapta anymore. She can’t even remember you.” The witch says to Hordak.

Suddenly, too everyone’s surprise Hordak, instead of dodging away from the hair, starts to go towards Entrapta. 

“Entrapta.” The former warlord says. “I know you’re still in there. You didn’t give up on me, when I was under Horde Prime’s control. And I’m not giving up on you. I’m never giving up on you. You are the strongest creature I have ever encounter in all of the galaxy. I know you can fight this, because, if you put your mind into it, you can achieve anything. And…” He continues, getting really close, really fast. “… I’m looking forward to spend the rest of our days as a family… But to that to happen, I need you to remember our family. To remember Imp. To remember Emily. Remember our friends.” 

“What’s going on? Why did you stop attacking?” Evil-Lyn questions surprised.

“I need you to remember me.” Hordak says, tears in his eyes, his hands on Entrapta’s face. “And remember how much I love you.”

He kisses her, softly.

“Kill him, now!” The witch yells, in all her anger.

Tears fall from her apathic eyes as her hair raises around Hordak, ready to strike…

It all happens very fast!

She-ra’s behind Entrapta. Her hands are on each side of the princess’ head. And she is healed.

As Entrapta falls to the floor, Hordak catches her on his arms.

Kadroh, who was still laced up in Entrapta’s hair falls to the ground with a loud noise, followed by a “Ouch!” from the clone.

“Okay, I think it’s safe to come out, now.” Says Bow, from his hiding spot, as Imp flies, with difficulty, away from Plumbraid’s arms to reach his parents. 

…And Evil-Lyn is nowhere to be seen…

How was this possibly?

Could that clone actually speak truthfully about his daughter… about loving her?

He seemed sincere… and ready to die! He almost did, just to heal her.

Would he go all this extend just for a scheme?

Plumbraid was feeling rather confused as everyone was running towards his daughter and Hordak.

“You’re are She-ra? My sister is She-ra?!” Asked Adam, full of excitement. “I’m He-man.”

“Yeah, I’m She-ra… also I have no idea what ‘He-man’ means.” Says She-ra plainly.

“Is she…” Asks Plumbraid, shyly, approaching the group. “Is she okay?”

“She’ll be fine. She’s too strong to let this shake her.” Answer Hordak, fondly, rearranging the sleeping Entrapta in arms, so she’s comfortable. “She’ll need rest. I’ll take her to her room now.”

“Actually, before that, Hordak… you see, this man…” Starts Bow.

“HELP!... nice boy.” Imp says on Hordak’s shoulder, with Entrapta’s voice. “Carrier.” He then says in Kyle’s voice.

“I see. You must be Entrapta’s father. Thank you, for coming into our rescue. I appreciate you carrying Imp. Speaking of which, we need to tend to your wing.”

“Wait!” Plumbriad yells as Hordak starts to walk away.

“I’m sorry. There’ll will be time to talk later. Right now, my son is hurt, and the love of my life needs to rest. If is there anything you need… ask Kadroh. I’m sure he’ll be happy to help.” The clone says walking away.

…

“Hi, Imp.” Entrapta says as she wakes up. Her child’s face very close to her, as he tries to make sure she’s okay.

He makes a little happy monkey sound, calling for Hordak.

“Don’t get up yet. You need to regain your strength. You need to rest.” He says a she tries to get up from her bed.

“You do too. You must be tired. What I did…” She says, as the memory of what she has done previously pooled up tears in her eyes.

“You did nothing. It was the woman impersonating your mother: Evil-Lyn, who made you do those things.”

“But I…” She tries to say, only to be interrupted by Hordak.

“Was I to blame for what I have done under Horde Prime’s possession?”

“No!” She yells.

“Good. Then you agree that you did nothing wrong!”

“Nothing wrong!” Imp repeats.

“Now rest, my love.” He says tenderly, placing his enormous hand on her cheek. “Tomorrow will be a heavy day. Tomorrow you reconnect with your father.”

“Oh…” She says… worried.


	19. Delight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is Chapter 19 :3  
> Hope you have fun reading it and if you enjoy my work but haven't left kudos yet, please do, as they make me happy!  
> Comments are always nice too, and they help keeping me motivated to write more!  
> So, here it is the new chapter! Enjoy ;3

“Imp, Entrapta and I need some privacy. Be a good boy and go terrorize Kadroh while I talk to mommy.”

Imp give a nod with his head, while saluting Hordak, hugged Entrapta and crawled up the wall to the nearest vent system and left, leaving only the fading sound of him crawling away through the vents.

“What’s wrong, Entrapta?” Ask Hordak, seeing the visible emotion on Entrapta’s face, as he referenced her father.

“It’s just… I haven’t seen my parents in years… and I thought they had abandoned me… and with my mother… I mean and with Evil-Lynn playing as my mother… she didn’t like me at all! She was always so cold… and I just thought: What if they don’t like me anymore?” She says between tears.

“They will. I’m sure. How could they not? You are the most marvelous deity like woman on all the universe! Anyone would be happy to have you as their child, as much as I’m happy to have you as wife!” He yells excited.

“Hordak…” She says, ready to deconstruct all of his speech.

“Don’t argue with me.” He interrupts, while whipping the tears off of her beautiful face. “You know I mean every word. And you must believe I’m correct. I even have data to support my theory.” 

“You do?”

“Yes, of course. How about I make them into a graph presentation, just for you.” The clone says, smiling fondly.

“I would like that.”

“I knew you would.”

“Speaking of graphs…” She says, blush covering her face. “We never finished our earlier experiment.”

“You want to do this now?” He exclaims blushing.

“You don’t?” Her hand brushing against him thigh as her lips find his neck, with soft kisses.

“You just know how to get to me, Entrapta.” He says. And then, with a movement of her hair, she has him underneath her, on her bed.

They kiss hungerly. Their tongues meeting in a battle of dominance and despair for one another, after almost losing each other.

He touches her hands, caressing them, while thinking how could someone be so evil to the point of making his future wife walk around uncomfortable without her gloves.

Once again, the clothes are restricting his already full hard boner from entering the warm and wet walls of Entrapta. Would Hordak have his way, Entrapta would wear nothing but her gloves in his presence.

Hmmm… what a vision! And it would make much easier to access her core. Unlike now, with the frustrating fabric avoiding their so desired interaction.

As if she was reading his thought, she stops kissing him, and the beautiful dress she was still wearing is quickly removed by her hair, leaving her almost naked, atop of Hordak. She moves her hands to undo her bra… but it’s stopped by the clone.

“Allow me?” He asks, with a noticeable thirst in his eyes.

She removes her hands, feeling herself drip wet from the hunger in his eyes. Suddenly Hordak is consuming the extend of her neck, kissing it; biting it; running his tongue, feeling the taste of his sweet goddess, as he undoes the hooks on the bra.

Finally! The meat of her breast his free for him.

He takes a brief moment to admire her beauty… she is nothing but soft beauty and marvelous curves! Then he is taking one of her nipples in his mouth, feeling himself suck vigorously on it.

“Hordak.” Entrapta whispers in pleasure, while trying to hold her voice back. She tries to cover her mouth, but Hordak’s hand grabs her as if telling her, without word, how much he longs to hear her pleas.

Her breath is completely uneven. She shakes and moans in pleasure, as one of Hordak’s hands finds her mound, and caresses her pearl through her panties, while his mouth delights itself on her bosom…

It was too much! It wasn’t long before she was coming, yelling for her lover’s name, in pure exctasy!

Then, without a moment to lose, the clone changes their positions on the bed, laying the trembling woman underneath him. He proceeds to tear apart the completely soaked panties, and in the blink of an eye his mouth his devouring the oversensitive meat of his beloved Entrapta’s womanhood.

He licks her, painfully slow only to enter his tongue in her core, and starts fucking her with his tongue. His tongue was very big. She already knew that from kissing him, with how full her own mouth became every time… but feeling Hordak’s tongue fill her better and more than her fingers did, while her oversensitive cunt was pulsating in bliss and satisfaction? She isn’t even sure if he prolongated her orgasm, or if she just came again.

And then he rose from his place between her legs, looking straight in her eyes…

He almost seemed like a wild animal now, wanting to pounce on his prey… and yet he stopped.

“Are you okay, my love?” He asked, with his voice so deep and hoarse, that she barely recognize it.

She wanted to answer him, but her brain wasn’t working properly yet.

He grabbed a water bottle, from Entrapta’s nightstand, which she keeps there from hydration purposes, and helps the tiny girl in his arms drink it… She hadn’t even realized how thirsty she was until she started drinking, gulping down the water in almost one go.

“Thank you.” She says, her voice hoarse too from moaning and screaming Hordak’s name.

“Would you like to rest now?” He asks… but how is he asking her that, when it’s painfully obvious how he is burning with desire for her.

If she’s got to be sincere, she never felt more satisfied in her life. She would be okay with stopping now, if that was what Hordak wanted; even if she wanted her beloved clone to feel the same as her… but, well… honestly, it seems like he will go crazy if he doesn’t fuck her now! And the thought alone of Hordak acting on his more savage side out of his need for her… it has her insides burning like never before.

“No. I want you inside me.” She says, as the high levels of dopamine sent her inhibition flying away.

Not a second later, he is all over her again. His hands finding themselves stroking the inside her thick thighs, as her hair removes his tunic and underwear.

Finally, she sees it: Hordak’s organ! 

Just like the rest of him, in comparison to her, it’s absolutely huge, and it almost doesn’t resemble an etherian male genitalia. It looks sort of like a big smooth tentacle with a bulbous triangular head, blue and with white veins.

Is she staring? Yes, of course she’s staring! She is definitely staring, but not in disgust of fear, but with a burning desire to become one with Hordak… and as a scientist it would be wrong not to think what that would feel like inside her, thrusting in and out…

And suddenly he interrupts her:

“May I?” He asks her, as if he could stop himself at this moment.

“Please.” She hears herself say automatically.

He starts to enter her, slowly. Hordak knows what people say about Entrapta’s sexuality. He ended up informing himself after the comment from former king Micah about her age and the whole deflowering thing: they say she most likely doesn’t have one, with being almost thirty and never had had sex… He knows it’s not true, though, with how obvious their desire for one another is. He knows very well a woman’s first time can be painful if not done properly. Even though he never done it before either, he is as careful as he can be not to hurt her. 

Now, the problem is that his brain knows this… but it seems his penis didn’t get the memo, as the moment it comes in contact with Entrapta’s soft burning walls, it starts undulating itself inside her, making them both cry in pleasure.

“Don’t move.” She begs, as she feels the overwhelming pleasure pulse through her veins. It’s almost too much for her.

“I’m sorry. I can’t stop it.” He answers, feeling the oh so thigh walls of Entrapta engulfing him into a blinding pleasure like no other he ever felt. He hugs her body and buries his nose in the creek of her neck, trying to calm himself down, and as he feels her scent fill up his senses… it does the opposite.

He starts to thrust in a out slowly, against his own will. He really wants to stop, and give her the time she needs to breath and adjust, but he can’t; the pleasure it’s too much and it’s inhibiting his rationality.

He feels her arms embrace around his body… and it’s only a matter of seconds ‘till he is fucking her in an animalistic pace, in and out, rolling his hips against her, as his own genitalia pulses and twist inside her in burning delight.

Entrapta never knew this side of Hordak before. He’s always so stoic and poise, and look at him now, lost in between her legs, like a madman. She feels her hair, in an automatic matter, embrace Hordak and push him, trying to het him to go harder on her.

She wants to tell how much she loves him, but only incoherent sobs, moans and Hordak’s name seem to be leaving her mouth, as he is shoving his oversized dick against her sweet spot with every trust, making her see nothing but stars.

He keeps trusting into her, harder and faster. Her eyes roll to the back of her head in absolute enjoyment as she comes a third time. Her velvety walls tighten around the clone’s shaft milking out his orgasm as well, as he calls for her name.

…  
“My beautiful starlight, are you okay?” He asks after coming down for his post orgasm bliss, his soul full with guilt. “I’m so sorry.”

“That was so amazing.” She answers him, giggling with a bright smile on her face. “I enjoyed our experiment a lot.” She says as she is able to speak again, all blushed and out of breath, not from shame but from the exhaustive activity of love making with the love of her life. “I love you, Hordak.”

He takes a moment to smile and enjoy those words as he says:

“And I love you, Entrapta.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this ^^  
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated ;3


End file.
